The saga of Ragnarok Online
by Eushully
Summary: Ancient evils once again threaten to take over the world of RO. How will our heroes and heroines save the world of RO? What events will they encounter? Stay tuned!
1. Introduction

In the distant universe lies a mysterious planet, known as RO. RO is a peaceful and beautiful planet. People of RO enjoy their happy and peaceful life. However, many have forgotten about the ancient history of RO.

RO was a planet of chaos, terror, evil, you name it. Thousand years ago evil lurked on this magnificent globe and took control of it. Hope was lost; people were in despair. Just when everyone is about to give up hope, a number of heroes emerged, fought against the evil with great magic and power. It was a battle of survival. As the heroes won battles and battles, people of RO regained their hope and pray to GMs, who were merely imaginary figures, that one day they will be free from evil again. Their prayer was answered. The heroes won the final battle and banished the evil to the core of horror, known as Nifflheim. Ancient historian named this great battle the "War of Emperium". ROian started to worship GMs more faithfully because they believe that it was the GM who helped them through the hard times. ROian prayed that the evil will be gone forever and peace will last, or so they hoped...

From this point, the saga begins!


	2. Chapter 1: Man without a Past

Chapter 1 - Man without a past

-Year Unknown-

#In a rain-storming night, when everyone is hiding inside their dwellings, someone is riding out in the wild. A mysterious figure in black cape, hood and compound with the atmosphere, you can barely see her appearance. She is carrying something, but it is too dark and you can't see what it is...#

Dark Woman: Why did they do this to me? I didn't do anything for once! Suddenly I am out here riding for my life! Curse! No matter, I need to get us both out of this nonsense.

#The dark woman keeps on riding. In the distant ground there are, what appeared to be a group of horseback riders chasing behind her.#

Mysterious group leader(yells): You cannot run away! Hand yourself over to us to prevent bloodshed!

#The mysterious group is chasing after the dark woman. They appear to ride faster than the dark woman does, as the dark woman is carrying something that prevents her from riding at full speed#

Dark Woman(thinks): I will die if I continue...no...WE will die if I continue to go on like this...

#Although the dark woman is riding slower, but there is still a distance before the group will start to catch up on her. However, she knows that if she has to save herself, she will have to abandon whatever she is carrying and go on.#

Dark Woman(thinks): I have no choice...

#The dark woman slows down in front of a large stone pile. She threw whatever she is holding into the "cave" that the stone pile naturally formed into, and rides at full speed ahead#

Dark Woman(Cries and thinks): I can't believe I am doing this! My dear Zane, will you please forgive me? -sobs- ...I will come back for you!

Mysterious group leader(yells): She is getting away! Charge! We must get her!

#With no time to waste, she rides toward the horizon and disappeared. Soon after, the mysterious group disappeared into the horizon as well#

-Fade-

- A really long time after Year Unknown-

#Saga resumes inside prontera church. A wondrous place with rows of white candles, chandelier reflecting moonlight onto walls, red carpet in the middle of walk-way and colorful window decoration. A young man is talking to some children.#

Young man: So, we will end here today, don't forget to come back tomorrow and hear the rest of it.  
Child1: That was really good.  
Child2: I am looking forward for tomorrow!  
Child3: We love you brother!

#Everyone else nods in agreement#

Young Man: I am happy that you all enjoy the story I tell. The sky is getting dark now, you must head back to your home before your parents start to worry about you all.  
Child1:Ya. Goodbye brother see you tomorrow!  
All: Bye bye!  
Young Man: Bye.

#A chamber door open, the high priest of Prontera church appears and approaches the young man.#

High Priest: You know, Angrio...I am really jealous.  
Angiro: Why?  
High Priest: You seem to be a better story-teller as days go by.  
Angiro: Haha. You are embarrassing me.  
High Priest: No I am serious. Before I found you that day, I use to tell stories to the kids around here. For some reason they all fall asleep when I do tell them stories. Unlike me, you seem to have some kind of power that attracts anyone around you.  
Angiro: I am sure you did well too.  
High Priest: Nah, I know how I was. A boring old man...haha! -looks at clock- Wow it is late. Maybe you should take some rest and prepare for tomorrow.  
Angiro: I most certainly will, High Priest.  
High Priest: Alright. I am going to take my leave. See you later.  
Angiro: See you.

#High Priest enters his own room and closed the door. The church is now empty and silent#

Angiro(sits down, aside): I am Angiro Zenjin. Sometimes, I am jealous too. Jealous of what? Jealous of all the kids who have parents. I would like to know who my parents are, or at least, where I came from. I seem to know everyone so well, yet I don't have a clue about who I am. It really troubles me sometimes. -stands up- Well, I certainly need some rest myself, or I won't have enough energy for tomorrow.

- Fade as Angiro walks out of Prontera Church-

Nothing much to say, we got our first character up! I bet you want to know who are those people that are chasing the dark woman and who the dark woman really is. But, you will have to stay tuned for the story to find out!


	3. Chapter 2: Destiny

Chapter 2 - Destiny

-The next day-

#Saga resume inside Prontera Church. Children from yesterday are now gathering around Angrio, listening to his story#

Angiro: And when the boy walks out of his home...

#Suddenly outside the street becomes really noisy#

Angiro: Hmmm what's going on outside? I will go take a look, you all stay in here, alright?

All: Yes brother.

Angiro: I will be back.

#Angiro exits Prontera Church and walks into the street.#

- Prontera street, is probably the busiest street in the world of RO. There are large numbers of merchants selling their goods from all over the world. Sometimes there are even adventurers who are fed up with the lonely journey and sits down on the main street, looking for other adventurers to share their stories-

#There is a crowd gathering in a circle, looks like something is in the middle of them#

Angiro(tries to find a way in the crowd): What's happening here?

Citizen1: Oh Angiro! What a great time to see you here.

Angiro?

Citizen2: Look! -gasp- This man is dead on the floor!

Angiro: Hmm let me take a look.

#Angiro reaches out his hand, lays it on the "dead" person's forehead, and starts to concentrate#

Angiro: He is not dead. I think he is just merely starving.

Citizen all: Oh...

#All the citizens of Prontera scattered and goes back to whatever they were doing before the mutiny#

Hungry man: Such... is the... reality...

Angiro: Don't worry. I will take you back to the church. The high priest there will take care of you.

Hungry Tha...

#The hungry man does not have another bit of energy to talk#

Angiro: I think you can't walk like this. I will carry you back in the church.

#Angiro carries the hungry man on his back and starts to walk towards Prontera church. The hungry man, as he is carried on Angiro's back, feels a surge of chillness in body. His eyes, disturbed and astonished#

Hungry man(in fragmented voice): Yong... man... ho ar you...?

Angiro: My name is Angrio Zenjin. I am a priest in the Prontera church.

Hungry man(thinks in a tone of disbelieve): This young man...is a priest?

-Fade-

-Saga resumes inside Prontera Church. Angiro quickly explains what happened on the street and asks the children to come back again tomorrow. The children exit the church in disappointment. Angiro takes the hungry man into the guest room, and is given food and water. High priest enters.-

Hungry man: Thank you so much! I had been wandering in the wilderness for almost 2 days. I lost my way and ended up in this city. I was too starved to even walk properly. Haha.

High Priest: And that's how you ended up facing the street.

Hungry man: Yep.

High Priest: Haha I was just teasing you.

Hungry man: This young man -points to Angiro-, is a priest?

Angiro: Yes sir.

Hungry man: Interesting.

High Priest: What is so interesting about this boy being a priest?

Hungry man: It is nothing.

High Priest: You certainly is a strange one. Anyway I have business to attend, feel free to make this place your home.

Hungry man: Thank you for your hospitality.

#High Priest exits#

Hungry man: Young man.

Angiro: Yes?

Hungry man: Quit while you can.

Angiro??? What are you talking about?

Hungry man: Quit being a priest while you can.

Angiro: Why? When I was young I aimed to become a priest. I have suffered from something abnormal. The high priest took care of me since I was a baby. I believe that this is the guidance of the GM, and I am destined to become a priest.

Hungry man(rushed out): I knew that.

Angiro: You do?

Hungry man(tries to cover up): No I don't!! I am still hungry!

Angrio: Anyway, I will not give up this job. And a stranger like you won't understand how strong my will of becoming a priest to help people is.

Hungry man(sarcastic): Yeah I don't understand.

Maybe I don't know, but I want to tell you one thing. If you don't give up now, you are just endangering yourself.

Angiro(face towards the wall, aside): Sigh...this guy is getting on my nerve...-face back the room- Well...

#The hungry man disappeared#

Angiro?! What happened here?? Are you playing tricks with me?

Voice echoing in the void: No. We will meet again one day. Thanks for the food

Angiro: Thanks...I suppose.

-Fade-

At night, Angrio is troubled and cannot go to sleep. What is that hungry man talking about? Angiro cannot figure out. And I am pretty sure you who are reading this can't figure out either. To know what will happen to Angiro, stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 3: Helping the helpless

Chapter 3 - Helping the helpless

-Saga resumes after the Hungry man disappeared, and Angiro is now confused-

Angiro: What is that man trying to tell me? I am going to endanger...

#Prontera Church door crashes open. A soldier rushes up#

Soldier(catching breath): haaa...The Lord needs to see the High Priest.

Angiro: He is out at the moment.

Soldier: Then you come with me.

Angiro: Can you at least tell me what happens first?

Soldier: The Lord's son is in misery.

Angiro: Misery?

Soldier: No one knows. He is clinging to his life right now. Please hurry and come with me.

Angiro: Yes, sir.

#Both exited Prontera Church and enters Prontera castle. The Lord is already waiting outside impatiently#

Lord: I told you to send the High Priest, why this boy?

Angiro: My Lord. High Priest is out at the moment and he will not be around for a while.

Lord: Are you a priest then?

Angiro: Yes my Lord.

Lord: Then it doesn't matter. I need you to look at Alex now! And I need you to rescue him.

Angiro: I will try my best.

#Angiro sits down, and takes a close look at the Alex. Alex's body turns black. He breathes irregularly and sweats a lot. He put his hands on Alex's forehead and tries to figure out the reason for this. In the meantime, something is happening to Angiro and Alex but you don't know what really is happening. However you can see Angiro twitched.#

Angiro: I am afraid...!

#Alex's body turns white again, breathes easier and sweats no more. He stood up#

Alex: Father!

Lord: Alex! Thank you very much young man --- I am sorry, where are my manners? I haven't asked your name yet.

Angiro: I am Angiro Zenjin, my Lord.

Lord: Haha Angiro. Well done well done.

#While they are reunioning, Angiro is once again puzzled at what exactly happened.#

Angiro: Hmm...would you mind tell me what exactly happened?

Lord: I am not sure myself. My son was just doing the routine things: Practice Archery, paint then after that he likes to get a drink from the, what he calls the pop-well.

Angiro: Interesting.

Lord: Besides, I already sent my personal doctors here. None can confirm what exactly happened to Alex. One thing for sure though, is that he was not poisoned.

Angiro: Hmm. Would you mind I get a sample of those liquid and take it back for investigation? Alex?

Alex: Ok. It is right outside in the garden.

#Angiro and Alex exits and go to where the pop-well is. Angiro took out an empty bottle, took a bottleful of the liquid, says his farewell to Alex, and head back to Prontera Church. High Priest is already back and is ready to ask where was Angiro.#

High Priest: What happened?

Angiro(Body starts to act strange): Well...a soldier came and asked for your help, and since you weren't here...I...went...there...instead...

High Priest: Are you ok?

Angiro(Skin starts to turn black): Yes...I think so...

High Priest: Angiro!

Angiro: ...-collapses-

High Priest: By the GM!

#High Priest quickly took Angiro into his chamber, along with a couple helper#

-Fade-

Oh no! What happened to Angiro? I am scared! What is going to happen to him? No one knows. But stay tuned to the next chapter will surely let you know!


	5. Chapter 4: Conflict

Chapter 4 - Conflict

-Saga resumes inside High Priest chamber. Angiro is lying on the bed. High Priest is casting some spell trying to cure Angiro, but shows no effect at all-

High Priest: What is this? Angiro you can't die! -points to the helper- Hey go get me some hot water, GM speed!

Helper: Yes. High Priest.

#Helper exits#

High Priest: What shall I do now...or rather...what CAN I do now? My healing spell isn't being effective at all!

#As High Priest shows despair, something happens#

Voice from nowhere: As I expected. Only did not expected to be so soon.

High Priest: Who?!

Voice from nowhere: Forget me so soon?

#A human figure appears in front of High Priest#

High Priest: Hey! Aren't you...

Hungry man: Yes. Thanks for the food.

High Priest: Who are you? What do you want?

Hungry man: I shall not reveal my true identity. However I am known as "CardMaster".

High Priest: CardMaster?

CardMaster: I am not surprised that no one ever heard about me. It's not like I periodically shows myself to the general public.

High Priest: I see. Well, I am really busy right now. My...

CardMaster(interrupts): This is the reason why I am here. To return the favor.

High Priest: Return the favor? You mean...

CardMaster(interrupts): Yes. Days ago I was wandering in the wild and was investigating something. I guess I was too concentrated and forgot about the need to feed myself.

High Priest: I see. What is the matter that you were investigating?

CardMaster: I am sure I have no time to explain right now. If you want that boy to live again, let me handle here.

High Priest: But I don't even know...

CardMaster(interrupts): I am telling you. Either you have to trust me, or this boy dies. Your choice.

High Priest: Looks like I have no choice...

CardMaster: In that case, would you mind wait for me outside?

High Priest: Guess I have no choice either.

#High Priest exits#

CardMaster(mumbles): Why? Why don't you listen to me?

-End-

-Saga resume outside of High Priest chamber-

High Priest: I just can't figure out what happened to Angiro. Why did he turn black?

#Helper enters with hot water#

Helper: High Priest? Why are you here?

High Priest: I am not even sure myself. But that's all I can do right now.

Helper: huh?

High Priest: Don't worry about it. And I don't think we need the hot water anymore.

Helper: Ok.

#Helper exits#

High Priest: GM. What is going on?

#Door opens#

High Priest: Angiro!

CardMaster: He is not awake yet.

High Priest: Oh, but is he well now?

CardMaster: Should be. However, I can't guarantee his safety for him for the rest of his life.

High Priest: What are you talking about?

CardMaster: Demons have returned.

High priest: Demons?

CardMaster: Yes. Demons. Those demons that existed long before the War of Emperium.

High Priest: Are you playing jokes with me?

CardMaster: Why? Do I not look serious? The reason why the Lord's son contracted this disease in the beginning is the best explanation. This plague was once used against mankind on RO. It killed thousands of thousands of people before immunities start to develop among the population. Eventually the plague is gone. But now it emerges again.

High Priest: How...

CardMaster(interrupts): How do I know so much? Don't even worry about it right now. I have another question. That boy, he is not your son right?

High Priest: Angiro? No. I found him in some stone cave in the wilderness when he was just a baby. I took him back and raised him to be a priest. I treat him as if he is my own son too.

CardMaster: That explains it.

High Priest: Explain what?

CardMaster: A person that flows with the blood of GM cannot possibly have a child who flows with the blood of demon.

High priest: W-H-A-T-???

CardMaster: The first time I met him. I already knew that he is no ordinary priest. A priest with demon's blood running in one's vein is nothing but setting a timebomb for oneself.

High Priest: Ok ok. First of all, let me get some fact straight. You are saying that Angiro is a demon? And you are telling me that If Angiro is a demon, becoming a priest is "setting a timebomb" for himself?

CardMaster: That is correct.

High Priest: Care to enlighten me?

CardMaster: You see. A person with the blood of GM using the power of holiness will produce great support effect. I am sure you know that yourself, am I right?

High Priest: I believe so.

CardMaster: However. A person flowing with the blood of demon tapping in the power of holiness… I am sure you understand where I am heading to.

High Priest: You mean...the 2 opposite nature will conflict with each other and...

CardMaster(interrupts): Exactly.

High Priest: Why I never knew Angiro is like that! Wait...how do you even know such thing?

CardMaster: I cannot tell you. But I am not playing fool with you. If you don't believe my power then so be it. You can choose to believe me, or ignore me. The boy's life is in your hand. I already talked to him last time. He refuses to quit being a priest.

High Priest: I just don't know what to...

CardMaster(interrupts): Simple. If I am you, I will "encourage" him to stop being a priest, by all means.

High Priest: I can't do that.

CardMaster: Can or can't is all up to you. I can care less about his life. I am here to return the favor. Anyway, looks like my job is done. Therefore I will take my leave. -poof-

#CardMaster disappears#

High Priest: CardMaster?

CardMaster(voice from the void): We will meet again someday...or rather, me and that boy will meet again, someday.

High Priest: ...

#High Priest enters his own room, sits down and take a close look at Angiro's face. His hand sweep across Angiro's face with tenderness. At the same time, he is rendered speechless, gazing at the ceiling, and says his prayers to GM#

What will the High Priest do? What is Angiro's fate? In the future chapters of The Saga you shall find the answer!


	6. Chapter 5: Decision

Chapter 5 - Decision

-The next morning-

Angiro: ...-wakes up-

High Priest: Angiro.

Angiro: High Priest?

High Priest: Do you remember the man, you brought back here days ago?

Angiro: The hungry guy?

High Priest: Yep.

Angiro: Of course I do. Why?

High Priest: Then I will need to tell you something...

#High Priest and Angiro goes into discussion. In the middle of the discussion Angiro is terrified to know what the High Priest has said to him. Their discussion ends soon after.#

Angiro(In shock): This is inconceivable.

High Priest: I know this is hard to believe. But...he seems to be serious. I mean, he knows about demons and the great War of Emperium.

Angiro: That may be so but saying -I- am a demon is way too far-fetched.

High Priest: I have thought about that too. I am not sure to whether I should believe him on this.

Angiro: Obviously not! This has got to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. -points to self- See I look so normal and all.

High Priest: I hope so. However, we cannot ignore the fact that demons have returned.

Angiro: Why are you telling me this anyway?

High Priest: Because I want you to go find out the truth.

Angiro: Truth about?

High Priest: Whether demons have returned. Also whether you are a demon yourself...

Angiro: Can we stop this non-sense?

High Priest: Angiro listen to me! While what CardMaster said may sound stupid, but I mean, I am not your father. And I don't know where you came from. All I know is that I found you in a stone cave in the wilderness. Don't you want to find out more about yourself too?

Angiro: I am not sure...(aside) I would like to know more about myself. But all these years I had been devoted myself into counseling others and help those who needs help. If I just go on journey like this, I am not even sure when will I be able to come back...but if i don't go...what if demons do in fact returned? Then will I become a sinner forever?

High Priest: Angiro...?

Angiro: I will go...but if I do, I won't be around helping out. I still have a lot to learn from you too. And...

High Priest(interrupts): In that case, I pray for your safe return.

Angiro(turns away): I will leave now.

#High Priest stands in the middle of Prontera Church. As Angiro opens the door, the sunlight casts a giant shadow on Angiro and covers the entire GM statue in the middle of the church. As Angiro walks away, the magnificent shadow starts to shrink. At this time, children come inside the church and...#

Child1: Where is big Brother?

Child2: He hasn't finished his story yet!

Child3: I want big brother!

High Priest: I am afraid your dear big brother will have to leave us and fulfill his destiny.

Child1: What? I don't understand. I want big brother now!!

#The situation is out of control High Priest's control#

High Priest: Listen to me, my sons. Your big brother will come back. But if you want him to come back sooner, then you all will have to come in here everyday, and pray to the GM that he will return.

#All children quickly kneel to the floor and say their prayers#

High priest: Angiro... -thinks of an idea- Hey I know...

-Fade-

-Saga resumes in the wilderness, outside of prontera-

Angiro: Although I do want to find out my identity, but having no idea of where to start is certainly a "good" start...sigh...-got hit by a stone from behind- OW! Who is that??

#As Angiro turns and see who the rascal is, instead stood in front of him is a girl, not too tall, with long silky purple hair and green crystalline eyes. She is crossing her fingers. As she has eye contact with Angiro, she looks down#

Angiro: Aren't you...Yuufa?

Yuufa(hissing): Yessssss...I am surprised that you know me...

Angiro: Why of course I know you! You are famous for being silent, haha!

#Yuufa bows her head even further#

Angiro: What are you doing here anyway?

Yuufa: High Priest told me to follow you, he thinks you will be bored traveling alone.

Angiro(thinks to himself): Oh boy...(yells) Hey why don't you come closer? I can't talk like this!

#They are standing really far away from each other#

Yuufa: No...this is fine, I will just follow you.

Angiro: ...What a weirdo.

#So they walked for a while until...#

Yuufa: AHHH FABRE!!!!!!!!!!!

Angiro!!

#Yuufa runs franticly towards Angiro, and hides behind him#

Angiro: Man you are like older than me and yet...it's just a Fabre...

#Yuufa stares at him with teary eyes and unhappy face#

Angiro: I didn't say anything, nothing!

Yuufa: So where are you going?

Angiro: I don't know, do you want to go anywhere in particular?

Yuufa: But I asked you first!

Angiro: Yeah fine...let's just wander around then, and get eaten by fabre!

Yuufa: I hate you! -sniff-

Angiro: I was just kidding. Haha.

#The two peacefully walks in the wilderness. Angiro jokes often and makes yuufa nervous. But the smile on her face says much#

-Fade-

The journey for Angiro starts and he has a companion now. You may ask, where are they heading to though? Well, you will have to stay tuned to find out D


	7. Chapter 6: The revelation I

Chapter 6 - The revelation (I)

-Saga resumes in a place where light cannot cast upon. There are ruined buildings and towers. Skull piles are commonly seen on the ground. Spine-chilling gust blows across the barren land. A huge cliff on the edge of the highland that leads to bottomless abyss-

#A tall, muscular figure with dark cape, grayish hair stands in front of the cliff. Next to the muscular figure is another figure that is completely covered in shadow. The two look at the vast emptiness and one is about to speak#

Tall figure: It seems that you have failed.

Voice from behind: There is unexpected intervention.

Tall figure: Unexpected?

Voice from behind: Yes...It was on the edge of success until...

Tall figure: I don't want to hear excuses. A failure is a failure. I am wondering if I should replace you.

Voice from behind: Please don't, your highness. It was just my first mission...

Tall figure: Well, you will need to show me some result then, Gale Azanheart.

#The voice from behind is revealed to be Gale Azanheart. He is a young-looking mage who carries a "book of knowledge" all the time. He has pale green hair and a pair of green eye. He looks handsome to the point where you think he is actually a "she".#

Gale: Next time I will prove myself to be worthy!

Tall figure: I will take your word for now. You are not needed in here anymore. You can leave now.

Gale: But...

Tall figure: I will summon you if you are needed again, now get lost before I gets impatient!

Gale: As you wish...

#Gale exits#

Tall figure: What do you think shadow?

Shadow: What do you mean?

Tall figure: Should I even waste my time with him?

Shadow: But don't you know it yourself?

Tall figure: I want your opinion.

Shadow: He certainly has talents. He can certainly do better, but his skills are still immature.

Tall figure: Your eyes are as keen as mine, shadow. -thinks for a period- In that case...I need you to come here. Sherry Noire.

#At an instant moment, a female with long black hair, deep-dark eyes and emotionless appeared behind the Tall figure#

Sherry: Yes, your highness?

Tall figure: It's your turn.

-Fade-

-Saga resumes in the wilderness with Angiro and Yuufa still joking with each other, the sun is about to set-

Angiro: It's getting late. I hope there are no wolves around.

Yuufa: Hmph.

Angiro: It may be out best interest to look for a place to rest up. I am sure you don't want to sleep on rocks.

Yuufa: I think so...

Voice from above: It looks like you have nowhere to go.

Angiro,Yuufa(look up, alert): Who?

Voice from above: Forget me so soon?

#Someone jumps down from the tree#

Angiro: It's you!

CardMaster: I am not "you". I am known as CardMaster.

Angiro: Why are you spreading lies?

CardMaster: Are you still in denial?

Angiro: I am not denying anything!

CardMaster: If not, then why do you question me?

Angiro: The reason why I am out here is partially because of you.

CardMaster: I was just trying to be helpful.

Angiro: I don't see how helpful you are.

CardMaster: Consider this. You have no place to rest tonight, that's for sure. It will take about another day until you can reach Izlude. So why don't you come up in my tree house and spend the night up there?

Angiro: Why should we trust you?

CardMaster: You can choose not to.

#A wolf cry resonates from nowhere#

Yuufa: I think... this person doesn't seem so bad at all.

Angiro: Looks can be deceiving.

Yuufa: I know but, my 6th sense tells me he is not a bad person.

Angiro: 6th sense...

CardMaster: So would you rather get eaten by wolves during your sleep in the wild, or -jumps up to the tree house- come up here?

Angiro: Looks like we have no choice.

#Angiro and Yuufa slowly climbs up to the tree house. There are hardly anything inside the tree house but some leaves, tree trunks and a lamp. Surprisingly it is big enough to hold three people.#

Angiro: I want you to tell me one thing.

CardMaster?

Angiro: Why did you say I am a demon?

Yuufa: -gasp- You are?

Angiro: Of course not!

CardMaster: What if I tell you. It is an inevitable fact that you are born as a demon?

Angiro: I will NOT believe it.

CardMaster: Why?

Angiro: Because I am not.

CardMaster: If I am correct, you don't even know who your parents are, right?

Angiro: ...

CardMaster: If you don't, then how can you be so hasty and judge that what I say is a lie?

Angiro: It simply is!

CardMaster: Young man. You may not know who you really are, but I know you more than you do.

Angiro: Prove it.

CardMaster: You are adopted by the High Priest. He found you in a stone cave, you were raised to be a priest when you were fourteen.

Angiro: How...High Priest must have told you all these.

CardMaster: In fact I knew you are not the High Priest's son before he started to tell me about you.

Angiro: Then how...?

CardMaster: I told you. I know you more than you do.

Yuufa: Angiro...maybe you should believe him?

Angiro: Ok so if I am a demon, why do I look normal?

CardMaster: You are special.

Angiro: Special?

CardMaster: You have a destiny to fulfill… A destiny that no one else can bare.

Angiro: Can you stop saying things in riddle?

CardMaster: I can tell you. But are you sure you are prepared to accept such reality?

Angiro: I am prepared. I have wanted to know more about myself for all these years.

CardMaster: Then I shall tell you.

-Fade-

It is pretty safe to say that evil has returned. What are they going to do? What is Angiro's destiny? I am sure you want to find out, well, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7: The revelation II

Chapter 7 - The revelation (II)

Angiro: I am listening.

CardMaster(clear throat): Long ago, when demons became powerful enough to gain control of RO, mankind could do nothing but became slaves of the demons. There were numerous underground organizations that wished to eliminate the demons and restore the land for the mankind. As you know, demons are not to be underestimated; those who attempted to go against the demons were annihilated within a second of time. They lost all hope and continue to work under slavery until one day, a charismatic leader appeared. Although a lot of people joined his campaign against the demons, there were a lot of people that believed resistant was futile. Despite a lot of discouragements, he showed to everyone that he is capable when he obtained his first victory. As his army grows, his victory became more certain. No one knows how he can be powerful enough to oppose the great demons. Eventually, he banished the demons back to the infernal Nifflheim. Later generation marked this great liberation as the "war of emperium".

Angiro(confused): Ok, what does that has to do with me?

CardMaster: This is just the fairytale that most of the general ROian knows. Little do they know the underlying secret about this young man.

Angiro?

CardMaster: He was, like you, a demon himself.

Yuufa(shocked): -gasp-

Angiro: But why?

CardMaster: When demons were planning for the great conquer, a child was born among them. Strangely, he did not take the form of a demon with horns and red skin when he was born, but rather, a normal looking human. Although demons like to take the form of a human to hide their natural ugliness, but that won't happen until they reached their devlences, which is equivalent to mankind's adolescence. They thought that this child is cursed and exiled him to mankind. And ultimately, that led to their defeat in the end.

Angiro: So you are saying...

CardMaster: You were born as a demon with a human appearance. At the time you were born, your demonic parents were being hunted by others, those who seek to destroy you before another great conquer.

Angiro: But didn't you say the demons were banished?

CardMaster: They did. The magical seal that once sealed the passage between the infernal Nifflheim and RO is weakening over the course of thousand years. I am afraid they are able to travel from Niff to RO freely now.

Angiro: If that is the case, why didn't they just hunt me down and kill me before I become a threat?

CardMaster: You are lucky. You were sheltered by the Prontera Church High Priest. The holy sanctuary obstructed demon's ability to search for you. However, now that you are out here, they are free to hunt you down.

Yuufa: Angiro! Let's go back to Prontera Church now!

CardMaster: You may indeed go back to Prontera Church and continue on being a helpful, well-loved counselor. However, that won't stop the demons from reaching the mortal world and conquer the world again. Plus, your parent is still alive.

Angiro(pays closer attention): My parents are?

CardMaster: No. Your parent IS alive. That being said, your mother is still alive. She is currently being imprisoned in the core of niff.

Angiro: What about my father?

CardMaster: Died while protecting your mother.

Angiro(in trance): My mother...is still alive?

Yuufa: Angiro...

Angiro: So what you are saying is: I am destined to stop the demonic invasion? Even though I am a demon myself?

CardMaster: That is correct.

Angiro: What should I do?

Yuufa(whisper): Angiro!

CardMaster: You will meet six people in your journey. Once you meet them all, you will understand what you have to do.

Angiro: And where should I start?

CardMaster: That, you have to figure out on your own. Time is on the essence.

Angiro: grrr...

Yuufa: Are you sure Angiro? This is dangerous!

Angiro: Not as dangerous as mankind being slavered again.

Yuufa: Maybe you are right.

Angiro: I need to know one more thing. When you said I can't be a priest because I am a demon, what do you mean by that?

CardMaster: Your high priest did not tell you?

Angiro: I am afraid not.

CardMaster: It will not have an immediate effect on you. If you tap into the power of holiness, the power will conflict with your demonic root. Eventually to a point, your own life will be threatened.

Angiro: So if I just restrain myself, it will be alright?

CardMaster: You can put it that way.

Angiro: Then it is decided. I will not give up my duty as a priest. It is my goal to become a priest that will save as many people as I can, even though I never expected to turn out this way.

CardMaster: I wish you a successful journey and perhaps, we will meet again.

#CardMaster disappears#

Angiro,Yuufa(look around): Where is he?

#Silent#

Angiro: I guess this time, he is gone.

Yuufa: So...what are we going to do?

Angiro: He said I will have to meet six people. Most likely I will have to search for them. Maybe we will go to Izlude tomorrow.

Yuufa: Then it is decided.

Angiro(yawns): I am tired...after listening to all that.

Yuufa(groans): Me too..

Angiro: In that case, good night.

Yuufa: Good night, Angiro.

#They find themselves an empty space, and rest for the night#

-Fade-

Things turn out to how you expected? No? Nevertheless, Now that Angiro knows what to do, he will not be wandering off in the wilderness anymore! To know what is going to happen, stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 8: Courage

Chapter 8 - Courage

-Saga resumes in Izlude, same night-

#In an hidden corner of the city, evil commence#

Sherry(evil laugh): This should be fun enough hehehe...

-Fade-

-Saga resumes in the next day, almost afternoon, when Yuufa and Angiro continues their journey to Izlude-

Angiro: We should be there soon, just a few more moments. Do you need some rest?

Yuufa: I'm fine...we can go on.

Angiro: Ok... -sees a crowd of villagers fleeing from Izlude- huh?

Yuufa: Are those people...from Izlude?

Angiro: It would seem so, but how come?

Yuufa(shrugs): Don't ask me!

#So Angiro runs up, and stopped a villager and...#

Angiro: Are people fleeing from Izlude?

Villager(panting): Yessss...undead...ahhh

Angiro: Undead?

Villager(catching breath): Yes... Lassst night, undeadss came out of no where and attacked the city...ha..ha... Most are now fleeing because of it.

Yuufa: But...err...undead in Izlude...how?

Villager(impatient): Don't ask me! I would like to know as well...but now, I am just going to Payon for shelters...don't get in my way!

#The villager runs away with lightning speed#

Yuufa: ...That is fast.

Angiro: You think we can handle those undeads?

Yuufa: Well...I think...if they come in small number...undead can't be heal right?

Angiro: Right. They will be taken down instead.

Yuufa: I guess I can hold on for a while...what about you?

Angiro: I...would rather not...remember what CardMaster said?

Yuufa(blushes): Right...

Angiro: I would rather use my...fists.

Yuufa: Here...

#Yuufa claps her hand together and says a prayer, a shine of light focus on Angiro#

Yuufa: That should do.

Angiro!

#Angiro feels pain in his entire body. He crouches down and takes a deep breath, and rises again#

Yuufa(bows)! Sorry!!!

Angiro: It's ok. Just...don't do it again...

Yuufa(continues to bow head): Sorry sorry!!!

Angiro: Haha it's ok...seeing how you get nervous and all.

Yuufa: I am really sorry I won't do it again I promise you I just...

Angiro(annoyed): Come on now, I said ok. Stop apologizing.

Yuufa: -sniffs-

Angiro: I don't...sorry I shouldn't be mad at you.

Yuufa: It's ok.

Angiro: We should go in and see what's wrong before it's too late.

Yuufa: Agreed.

#They both entered Izlude. The sun no longer cast its light on the horizon. A lot of people fled Izlude already. The city itself isn't too bright except a few light poles on the street giving the two travelers some direction#

Yuufa: This place...looks quite scary...

Angiro: Without light...it really is.

Yuufa: I wonder if we will get ambushed by undeads...

Angiro(alerts)!

#About six skeletal fighters appear. They wield no weapons and shields#

Angiro: There! Prepare yourself!

Yuufa: Yarrr...

#Angiro charges up, using his bare arm and knocked down a skeleton. Yuufa waves her finger in the air, a stream of light casts out her finger tip and fly through the undead warriors. The skeletons instantly vanquished.#

Angiro: Wow...I never knew you are THAT powerful.

Yuufa(embarrassed): I am not!

Angiro: Hehe...-senses- There are more coming!

Yuufa: I feel that too.

#Only this time, they are completely surrounded by the sudden ambush of the skeleton in eight directions. Some of them have weapons#

Angiro: This isn't looking good...

Yuufa: We are surrounded...and look at that one!

Angiro: It has weapons, so is that one and that and...

Yuufa: I don't think I can handle that many...

Angiro: We have to try! Otherwise we will be as good as them! I count to three and, we will go! One, two, three!

Yuufa: -waves her finger in the air-

-Saga stops at where Angiro charging towards a crowd of skeletons when Yuufa is at the back preparing to cast spells-

Will they make it? Or will they just die right there by the seemingly outnumbered undead force? Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 9: The unexpected

Chapter 9 - The unexpected  
-Saga resumes as Angiro charges towards a mob of skeletons while Yuufa is preparing-

Angiro(screams): Haiii... 

#As Angiro is about to meet his foes, rain of arrows land on the walking deads, shattering a number of them# 

Angiro(backed),Yuufa(surprised): Wha?

#An archer jumps down from a rooftop, revealing himself. Brown haired with gold stripes, his eyes radiate a sense of eeriness, his hand grips a bow. Notice on his head wears a headpiece that resembles a pair of angelic wings, made in the purest form of feather.#

Angiro: Who are you?  
Archer: I believe we have no time for introduction right now.  
Angiro: Right.  
Archer: You are not going to destroy them like that, here throws a woodmen club at Angiro, use it.  
Angiro: Uhh, thanks...let's go Yuufa.  
Yuufa: Yep.

#As Angiro acquired his temporary weapon, he swings it wildly at whatever that comes close to him. Yuufa at the back, using her holy power, combine with her elegant motions, as if she is dancing in princess's steps. She unleashes her energy and disintegrated another group of undead. The nameless archer rapidly fire arrows and knocked down more. In a short moment, the undead horde is reduced into scattered bones.# 

Angiro(crushes another one): That's the last of them!  
Yuufa: We did it!  
Archer: Not so fast.  
Angiro,Yuufa(stares)?   
Archer: Look points into the pitch dark corner.

#A feminine figure is appearing#

Sherry(frustrated): Kyaaaa!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!  
Angiro: So it was you! Who are you?  
Sherry: Pathetic humans like you will not acknowledge my name!  
Yuufa: Pathetic?  
Archer: If those walking deads were your doing, then you are quite pathetic.  
Sherry(steams)!!!! YOU DARE TO CALL ME PATHETIC?  
Archer: Yes.  
Angiro: Err...she seems to be really angry...  
Yuufa: I am not sure if that is a good thing...   
Sherry(screams in anger) I WILL SHOW YOU PATHETIC! COME FORTH!! 

#In the disturbed air, opens a deep purple portal, A skeletal warrior is emerging. This one, is much different than those rookies the trio defeated earlier. In bone-chained armor, a helm composes of skull bones. In the monster' eyes radiate a shivery aura, and wields two bloody-dagger in it's hands. A new monster stands on it's ground,. The disturbing portal closed.#

Sherry(calms down): Ahahaha!! Now let's see who is pathetic now! Unfortunately I have other business and so I will leave it to you, have fun and don't see you later!

#Sherry clap her hands, and disappeared# 

Angiro(groan): Not another one...  
Yuufa: This one, looks much scarier than those we fought earlier.  
Archer: She is right. This is no ordinary monster.

#As they are debating the power-level of this monster, the heavy-armored warrior throws it's dagger like a boomerang at Angiro. Unwarily, Angiro has his right-arm wounded by the dagger.#

Angiro(arm bleeding, falls to the ground): Grrr...  
Yuufa(cover her mouth with hands): Angiiiiiiii!!! About to start some spell  
Angiro(interrupts with haste): Yuufa no!!!  
Yuufa(Stops): I forgot...  
Angiro: Don't worry about me just yet, we have much bigger problem at hand.   
Archer: We will have to try to get rid of this thing. You are Yuufa?  
Yuufa(nervous): yess...ss...  
Archer(bewildered): Are you ok?  
Angiro: Don't worry about her, she has problem. 

#Yuufa stares at Angiro with hostility#

Angiro: I didn't say nothing! goes back into silence  
Archer: Anyway, this monster can't be too fast with all those armors on. Yuufa can you distract it and I will try to destroy it?  
Yuufa(nervous): I wil...try...  
Archer: Ok here goes.

#Yuufa picked up a stone and flings it at the monster. The monster' eyes landed on Yuufa and starts to walk towards her. At the same time, the nameless archer jumps up on the rooftop, and fires arrows. Unfortunately, the monster is too heavily armored that his arrows barely do any damage# 

Archer: This isn't going to work...that thing is slow...I get it! jumps down from the roof  
Yuufa(running in circles): Yaaaa??   
Archer: Run towards me, now!  
Yuufa: Ok..k...k..

#Yuufa changes her course, as the monster continues to chase her and throw its boomerang at her, she ran towards the nameless archer. Archer is concentrating and aims an arrow on Yuufa's face#

Archer: MOVE AWAY NOW!

#Yuufa quickly flings herself away from the nameless archer's aiming direction. The nameless archer releases his concentrated shot. The arrow pierces straight into the monster's head, driving it back a few steps, and the firm body flattens. The undead gladiator lays down defeated#

Archer: We did it.   
Yuufa(panting): Yay...  
Angiro(still on the ground): Way to go!  
Yuufa: Angiro!

#Yuufa forgets all the joyfulness and runes to Angiro#

Yuufa: Are you ok?  
Angiro: I think so...the wound is still bleeding.  
Yuufa: I can't heal you...I am sorry that I can't help.  
Angiro: Thank GM you remembered.   
Yuufa(stares): grrrrrrr...  
Angiro: Hahah...looks at the nameless archer Hey...um...thanks for the help. Who are you?   
Archer: My name is Echo.  
Angiro,Yuufa: Thank you Echo.   
Angiro I am Angiro and...this is Yuufa.  
Echo: Please to meet you two. It was pure a coincident that I come across you two. There are a lot of Izluders come to Payon in these couple days. I am on an errand to find out the cause.  
Angiro: I see.  
Echo: It looks like you have a deep wound...why can't your friend just heal you?   
Angiro: It's a long story that I would rather not talk about right now.  
Echo: I see. Well, if heal doesn't work, then perhaps herbs will.

#Echo takes out a small bag from his pocket, opens it, takes out some leaves and grin them into dusts and mix them with small amount of water. He then pours the mixture on Angiro's arm and warps his arm with bandage#

Echo: That should do.   
Angiro: Oh, thank you.  
Echo: Well, it seems like the problem is settled. I am heading back to Payon.  
Angiro: We will follow you, ok Yuufa?  
Yuufa: Sure...(aside)yay Payon!  
Echo: I certainly don't mind companies. whistle

#A mature wolf rushes towards Echo#

Yuufa: AHHHH!!! Run!!  
Echo: No worry. This is my friend.  
Yuufa(feels embarrassed): oh...   
Angiro(gets up from the ground): Well, let's not waste time. I am sure the people of Izlude will be glad to go back home.  
Echo: Shall we go then?  
Angiro,Yuufa: Sure.

#Echo jumps on his wolf, let out a howl, and the duo rides off as fast as a cavalry# 

Angiro,Yuufa: Heeeeyyy!!  
Echo: Catch me if you can. 

#The three set out and head to Payon. In Izlude, serenity returned#

-Fade-

Now Angiro and Yuufa are heading to Payon, with a new companion. What will happen there? Yuufa seems to be happy about going to Payon, something is going to happen? Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 10: Sisters

Chapter 10 - Sisters

-Saga resumes and focuses on the three who are heading to Payon for the news-

Angiro: Hey Echo.

Echo: Yes?

Angiro: The headpiece you are wearing is really beautiful, where do you get it?

Echo: I rather not talk about it.

Angiro: ...Ok (aside)what a way to kill a conversation.

#From a far, someone approaches with GM speed#

Villager(scared)!!!! Ahhhhhhh...!!!!

#Echo goes ahead and stopped the villager#

Echo: What's happening?

Villager(points at the direction of Payon town): Can't you see?

#Angiro, Yuufa and Echo changes their attention to the direction of Payon town. Unusual brightness sparked from Payon through the night#

Villager: Everything is on fire!!!! Ahhhhh...

#The villager runs off in fear#

Echo: I have to go quickly.

#Echo signals. His wolf dashes on the plain and disappears soon after#

Yuufa: Angiro! We have to hurry too!

Angiro: Yes. Let's try to catch up with Echo.

Yuufa: Let's go then

#Yuufa, without wasting a second, charges with inhuman speed while dragging Angiro with her#

Angiro(almost trips): Waahhh!!! Slow down!!!

-Fade-

-Saga resumes outside of Payon entrance-

#Payon a blazes! Lots of buildings, trees, crates are on fire! What makes it worse is that almost all of Payon's buildings are made of wood, and fires spread rather quickly from one place to another. Many villagers are busy taking water buckets to the river and help extinguish the fire#

Angiro: I wonder where Echo is...

Yuufa(frightened): Angiro help meee!

Angiro: But we don't have any thing to get water...

Yuufa: No! Help me look for my sister!

Angiro(scratches head): Err...you have a sister?

Yuufa: Yes...no time to tell you...help mee.

Angiro: Well...what does she look like?

Yuufa: You are no help!

#Yuufa runs off#

Angiro: What did I do?

#Another building sets on fire by multiple explosions#

Angiro: I need to check that out.

#Passing through the heated streets, Angiro comes close to the newly on fire building, only notices there is a girl, who resembles much a like the female they met in Izlude. She dresses in fancy decorated robe, with short and red as burning-fire hair. She is throwing mysterious objects around. When those objects come in contact with anything, they explode and set on fire#

Angiro: So it was you!

Girl: Oh no! I have been discovered!

Angiro: Why are you doing this?

Girl: Pathetic human like you will never acknowledge my true intention!

Angiro: Hey...this line sounds so familiar.

Girl: No matter. My job here is done. Have fun.

#Pyromaniac girl runs#

Angiro: You won't get away with this!

#Angiro chases after the girl. The girl keeps on fleeing, she even heads straight into a dead end#

Angiro: Ha! Now you won't be getting anywhere!

Girl: Oh is it?

#Pyromaniac girl runs into the wall. Instead of crashing into wall, she passes through it and continues to run away. She is outside of Payon town now#

Girl(shouts): See ya

Angiro: What in the...

#After realizing there are no possible ways to pursue his target, Angiro goes back and searches for Yuufa and Echo#

Angiro(shout): Hey Echo! Yuufa! Where are you?

-Saga changes to focus on Yuufa, who is now franticly looking for her sister-

Yuufa: Sunyaaaaa? Are you around? Sunyaaaaaa?

Sunya: Who calls me?

#In a nearby building, a girl, who resembles much like Yuufa, but has a more strong body. Her hands are carrying two water buckets#

Yuufa(tears): Sister!!! Am I glad to see you again!

Sunya(tears): Sister!!! I am so glad to see you again! Wait...there is no time for reunion now...my house is on fire and I need to put it down as soon as possible before it completely burns out...can you lend me a hand sis?

Yuufa: Anything sis!

Sunya: Here -hands her two water buckets-. Take these and go to the river next to the town entrance. Bring some water back and help me put off the fire.

Yuufa: OK!

#Yuufa picks up the water buckets, runs off#

-Saga now focus back on Angiro, who is still searching for his companions-

Angiro(shouts): Echo? Yuufa?

#Yuufa appears in front of Angiro#

Yuufa: Excuse me! Excuse meee!!

Angiro: Hey Yuufa!

Yuufa: Hey Angiro! I am so glad to see you again! Take this!

#Yuufa throws an empty water bucket at Angiro#

Angiro(catches): Whoa!

Yuufa: Come with me!

Angiro: Did you find your sister?

Yuufa: Yes! I have to help her now. Her house is on fire. Come help me.

Angiro: Ok.

#They arrive at the river, took some water and headed back to where Sunya's house is. After pouring water on the fire, they quickly go back to the river for more water, rinse and repeat.

What a busy night for Payon's citizens. Everyone is running around and trying to put out the fire. View changes to a high angle where you can see the entire Payon town mostly on fire. People are like ants, restlessly going back and forth. Everyone is yelling "excuse me", "out of my way" or "Help me!".#

-Fade-

What a wonderful reunion for Yuufa. Will Payon be saved? Stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 11: An unlikely discovery

Chapter 11 - An unlikely discovery

-Saga resumes in the morning. Fires in Payon town are mostly extinguished. There are smoking ashes, burnt tree, logs and houses everywhere. People are tired, some of them sleep on the floor, and some others are getting water from the river for refreshment-

#Angiro, Yuufa and Sunya all tired and sits in front of Sunya's house, which is now mostly burnt rubbles#

Sunya(cries): Sniff sniff

Yuufa: It's ok sis. At least you are ok, and I am happy that you are alright.

Sunya: my cookies...

Angiro, Yuufa???

Sunya(mad): It took me so long...some of them are antiques!!!

Angiro(whisper to Yuufa): Is your sister...insane?

Yuufa(whisper to Angiro): No. It's just that...cookies are her life...

Sunya: Are you two saying something?

Angiro, Yuufa(shake head): Nothing.

Sunya: Ah I still haven't introduced myself. My name is Sunya, and I am Yuufa's sister.

Angiro: My name is Angiro. Nice to meet you. Hey Yuufa...I never know you have a sister...?

Yuufa: We were separated because we had different goals. You see, she wanted to be a skilled archer so she moved to Payon and had been training.

Sunya: Yep. And Yuufa wanted to become a priestess. Therefore she remained in Prontera.

Angiro: I see. Oh...that reminds me, do you know a person named Echo?

Sunya: Echo? You mean "lone wolf"?

Angiro: Is that what you call him?

Sunya: Nah. Most people call him that. He doesn't seem to mind it at all.

Angiro: How come?

Sunya: I don't really know. He is one strange guy, I must say. He likes to do things on his own most of the time. The only time where you can see him being with others is when there are festivals. He will be one of the performers in it, but you don't see him talk much or anything.

Yuufa: Awww...but he is such a cute guy.

Sunya: I know! I mean look at his feathers on his head, they are sooo cute.

Yuufa: You think so too? Me too! And he has this wolf...

Angiro(being ignored): I think I will...look around...

Sunya: Oh his wolf is really cute too. I think he named it Wolfy.

Yuufa: Wolfy? Such a cute name ...

#And so the two sisters are chattering about Echo, while Angiro wandered off into the town#

-We now change our focus to Angiro-

Angiro: Boy...are girls born to be so talkative...don't ever start a topic for them…especially about guys.

#Angiro is walking around in town purposelessly. Soon he returned to the place where he met the pyromaniac girl last night. The place was an ancient shrine, but now it is reduced to toppled ruins#

Angiro: What a mess...why are they doing this to a small town?

#While Angiro looks around and feel depressed about the scene. He noticed on the ground, where he steps on, is quite soft#

Angiro(curious): Huh? This grounding...stomps

#As Angiro stomps the softened ground, it collapses like quicksand in the desert. Quickly, Angiro dodged out of the way. The fallen ground reveals a ladder, connecting to an unknown secret. Angiro has not noticed the stair yet#

Angiro(jumps): Whoa! It must be those explosions from last night and made the ground soft...wait a minute...investigate the hole There is a ladder? Hmmmm...I should call Yuufa and Sunya here and have a look.

#Angiro runs back to Sunya's house#

-We now focus back to Yuufa and Sunya-

Yuufa: Oh yea, you remember that time too? It was so funny.

Sunya: Of course I do. I had never laughed so hard in my life.

Yuufa: Haha.

#Incomes Angiro#

Angiro: Hey!!

Yuufa: Hey Angiro where have you been? You missed a lot of fun stuffs.

Sunya: Hehe yea.

Angiro: I just found something. I don't know if Sunya knows about it, you want to come take a look?

Sunya: Hmmm I have been living in here for almost 10 years now. I think I have seen everything in this town.

Angiro: What about an underground tunnel?

Sunya: Huh?

-Fade-

-Saga resumes at the ancient shrine, with Yuufa and Sunya staring at the bottomless pit-

Sunya: Now...I have never seen this before.

Angiro(sarcastic): Oh I thought you know everything.

Sunya: Well...This shrine...People in Payon are not allowed to go near but only a selected few.

Angiro: I wonder what's down there...

#There is a moment of silence among the three#

Angiro(excited): Let's go down and see.

Sunya: But we may get in trouble for that.

Angiro: What happen if there is an ancient monster lives down there, and tonight it comes out and eats everyone alive?

Yuufa(disgusted): Ewwww...

Angiro: I am just giving an example...but hey, it can happen.

Sunya: I am not sure about this.

Angiro: Besides, I am not from Payon right? I guess I am exempted!

Sunya: What are you talking about?

#Angiro climbs down the ladder#

Sunya: Heyyy!!!! Come back up!!

Angiro(from below, echoes): Too late!

Yuufa: Oh my GM, Angiro, you are such a kid!

Sunya: I guess we have no choice.

#Sunya climbs down#

Yuufa: Hey don't leave me!

#Yuufa climbs down#

#The ladder is quite long. The trio can barely see anything as they go deeper. After about a minute of climbing, at the bottom shrines a tiny thread of light#

Angiro: Hey! I see light down there.

Sunya: Let's hope it is not from an ancient monster.

#The three continues to climb and the light start to becomes brighter. They finally arrive at the bottom of the pit#

Angiro: You all ok?

Sunya: Yep. Still in one piece.

Yuufa(stunned): Look...

Sunya, Angiro(turn)?...!!

#Appears in front of them, is a giant statue plated in gold with a massive stone platform. There are several candles lighting up the dungeon. Interesting thing is the candles don't seem to melt at all. The walls are decorated in a way that you think you are inside a castle.#

All(dazed): What... is this place...?

-Fade-

Did they find treasure? Or is it that simple? We don't know yet. Stay tuned to find out!


	13. Chapter 12: Cursed Mirror

Chapter 12 - Cursed Mirror

-Saga resumes in the underground dungeon inside Payon town, where the three are now in awe of the magnificent view in front of them-

Angiro(aside): This statue...I feel as if it is pulling me towards it, and...it wants to talk to me...

#Angiro slowly walks toward the statue#

Yuufa: Angiro?

Sunya: Angiro?

#Angiro stops in front of the statue. On the stone platform there is a massive tablet that has letters written all over it. Angiro gazes at the tablet and goes into a state of trance#

I waz born curzed. I waz alone. I had no mother and father. I was a zlave. Damonz ravaged our landz yet I waz nah one of them.

Peple lived in fear. Deztiny beholdz on mi. I waz to defeat them and bring back peace. GM did shined upon mi. Five bezt comradez I met. Friendz quickly made. Wi slaughtered damons and freed villagez. My army grew. Damonz feared uz. Zoon wi are facing the core of evil. Little did I expect, one of my bezt friend, tis a traitor. Great lozz we suffered. Two friendz lozt. Wi standz victory at lazt. Banizhed evil to Nifflheim. Wi knew the zeal not lazt long. Cannot help it. Three friendz lozt. Zeal iz non alpower. Wi went back. Told the tale. Peace again, but not for long. Wi rezt in peace. One day damonz rize again. You who read thiz hiztory, zhall bear mi deztiny.

Curzed em I. Tis ring on tis altar. Turnz holyz to neutalz. Holy uzer on mi, give me great ztrength. You who read thiz hiztory, zhall find thiz ring, az your bezt friend.

Heir endz the life of mi. Aurvandil, the curzed.

A. WoE. 65.

Angiro(still in the state of trance): This...ring...

#Angiro approaches to the altar, picks up the ring, and doubtlessly wears it. A sudden surge of strength flowed through Angiro's body as he appeared to be shocked#

Yuufa,Sunya: Angiro!

-Saga change view into Angiro's mind-

#In a vast empty white background. Angiro stands in a void. A ghastly spirit forms#

Angiro: Who are you?

Spirit: I have been waiting for you.

Angiro: You are...

Spirit: I am Aurvandil. I bare the same destiny as you. I am your predecessor.

Angiro: You are a demon?

Aurvandil: Yes. I bare the exact same fate as you do. Angiro. I no longer exist in this physical plane. As you wear this ring, we shall communicate through your soul and my spirit.

Angiro: What am I to do?

Aurvandil: I succeeded in imprisoning the great evil within Nifflheim...with an expensive cost of my friends' lives. The remaining of us sealed the gate of Nifflheim. As you know, the seal has already been broken. Demons are already roaming in the world of RO.

Angiro: We must stop them!

Aurvandil: Not we. There are much more we need.

Angiro: Such as?

Aurvandil: The remaining four.

Angiro: Remaining four of what?

Aurvandil: Of my old friends. We need their power as well, in order to seal back the infernal gate.

Angiro: Where can we find your friends?

Aurvandil: I do not know. Perhaps, they are also in an underground tomb like this one...or somewhere on this planet...

Angiro: We will find them.

Aurvandil: With the five of us join together, we will be able to eliminate evil, at last, for eternity. I shall rest. I will rest upon this ring and help you through the mission.

#Angiro regains his conscious. When Angiro "comes back", Yuufa and Sunya is shaking him back and forth#

Yuufa: Angiro!

Sunya: Angiro!

Angiro(dizzy): Whaayyy!! I am going to fall apart if you continue!!

Yuufa, Sunya: Sorry.

Yuufa: We got worried. You weren't replying us.

Angiro: I was...I don't really know what happened too...

Yuufa, Sunya: Are you ok?

Angiro: Hey Yuufa.

Yuufa?

Angiro: Can you do me a favor?

Yuufa: What is it?

Angiro: Cast some of your holy spells on me.

Yuufa(surprised): What?

Angiro: Cast some spell on me, I want to see something.

Yuufa: Ok...don't yell at me...

Sunya: Why will he yells at you?

Yuufa: Long story...prepares

#Yuufa claps her hand together, chanting some holy words, and light shines upon Angiro. This time, a strange thing happens. Angiro does not suffer from agony but rather, he feels powerful as if he is fully energized#

Yuufa: Wow?

Angiro: It worked! Just as the tablet says.

Yuufa: Tablet?

Angiro: Yea the one at the statue.

#Yuufa and Sunya investigates the tablet. For some reason, the tablet is now empty like a blank silver sheet#

Yuufa: I don't see anything written on it.

Sunya: Me either.

Angiro: Oh?

#Angiro goes to see the tablet again#

Angiro: Strange.

Yuufa: What did the tablet said?

Angiro: It's nothing important really. Hey...let's get out of this place. I don't see any reason for us to stay any longer.

Yuufa, Sunya: I agree. Let's go.

#The three decided to get out of the underground ruin. Angiro is about to climb the ladder, but before he does that, he stopped and looking back at the giant gold statue, smiled#

Angiro(to self): Thanks, Aurvandil.

Yuufa: Are you going to move?

Sunya: Don't make us wait!

Angiro: Yes yes!!

#Angiro climbs up the ladder, following him is Yuufa, then Sunya#

-Fade-

It seems like Angiro has just acquired a very important item. How will it help him in his journey? Stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 13: Friend, foe

Chapter 13 - Friend, foe

-Saga resumes when the three are climbing the ladder, trying to get back to surface-

Angiro(comes up from the ladder): There we are.  
Yuufa(comes up): Finally.  
Sunya(comes up): That was long.

#Footsteps near#

Angiro: You hear something?  
Sunya: Someone is coming!

#A group of officers approaches#

Officer: Who dares to violate the elder's rule?   
Sunya: Uh oh...I knew it...  
Officer: Wait a second...(to Angiro and Yuufa)You two don't look like Payon citizen at all, who are you?  
Angiro: We are from Prontera.  
Officer: Prontera you say? What is your business here?  
Angiro: It is a long story...   
Officer: Well you better tell me otherwise you are going to spend some time in the "house".  
Angiro: The house?  
Sunya: It's the jail in here...  
Angiro(thinks): Err...Well...you see... 

#Incomes Echo#

Echo: Hold it!  
Officer: Commander Echo?  
Echo: Release them right now.  
Officer: But commander...they violated...  
Echo(Interrupts): They aren't thieves. They must have wandered lost in this area without knowing the rule.  
Officer: Well...you put me in a tough situation commander...  
Echo: Just do as I say. I will take any responsibility.  
Officer: As you wish. (signal his group) Let's go.

#The group of officer exit#

Angiro(apologize): Thanks...I hope we didn't give you too much trouble.  
Yuufa: We?? It was your idea!  
Angiro: Whatever...  
Echo(to Sunya): You should know no one is allowed to come close to the shrine right?   
Sunya: Err...Yea...  
Echo: Then why?  
Sunya: I couldn't stop them...  
Yuufa: What do you mean "them"?  
Sunya: Ehh...Angiro went in and then...  
Echo(Interrupts):Just don't ever let this happen again, ok?  
Angiro: It won't happen again. (aside)Heh, not like we need to go down there again anyway.  
Echo: I trusted you all are good people. Don't disappoint me.  
Angiro: Sorry Echo...but hey! I didn't know you are commander!  
Sunya: I didn't tell you? Echo is the commander of the "Order preserving" department.  
Angiro: That is somewhat cool.  
Yuufa(thinks to herself): Awesome.  
Echo: I want to have a word with you all. Unfortunately I have business to take care of right now. Would you all mind meet me in the restaurant tonight at seven?  
Angiro(to Yuufa and Sunya): I suppose we don't have anything better to do tonight?

#Yuufa and Sunya shakes head#

Angiro: Yeah we are cool with it. See you tonight then?

#Echo nods and walks away#

Angiro: He is too cool.  
Sunya: That's why a lot of girls like him.  
Angiro: Really huh?  
Sunya: Yep.   
Yuufa(still looking at Echo's shadow): He is kind of cool.   
Angiro: Oh no...  
Yuufa(angry): WHAT?  
Angiro: Nothing!   
Sunya: Hehe...

#The three go back to Sunya's house, while waiting until night falls, they clean up and fix the place#

-Fade- 

-Saga resumes-

#At dusk, the three enters the restaurant where they all agreed to meet at. After the fire in Payon, this building is one of the undamaged one. There are a lot of people inside, talking over different matters. It becomes the busiest place in Payon after the disaster.#

Angiro(drinks water): I wonder what does he wants to talk about.  
Sunya(chipping on cookie): Ai don know...-crunch-  
Yuufa: Here he comes.

#Echo enters the restaurant with someone.#

Angiro: I hope that guy is not an executioner.  
Sunya: He won't do that!  
Echo(sits down, introducing the stranger): This is my best friend Ukin. He is very knowledgeable.  
Ukin: Nice to meet you all.  
All: Nice to meet you too.  
Angiro: So Echo, what do you want to talk about?  
Echo: I wanted to ask you about that night in Izlude.  
Angiro: Huh?   
Echo: You see. After all these years of living in peace, it is rather perplexing to see there are undead invasion out of nowhere, there must be something behind it.  
Angiro: You are absolutely right.  
Echo: About?  
Angiro: If Ukin is your best friend, then I am not afraid to say so. Demons have returned to RO.  
Echo(in shock): What?  
Ukin: This is possible. But I would rather think that incident was probably due to some mage was fiddling with dark magic without knowing what could happen.  
Angiro: But we saw it!   
Ukin: Perhaps. How can you be so sure that demons have returned?   
Angiro: Because...I don't really know how to explain it. I am told that demons do indeed return to RO. From all these incidents we have, it does serve a warning.  
Ukin: What incidents?  
Angiro: The plagued water, the undead invasion in Izlude, the burning down of Payon.  
Ukin: How can you establish such a fatuous assumption with all the coincidences? The plagued water, from what you say, can, perhaps, cause by polluted water. I already explained the undead "invasion" in Izlude. For the burning down of Payon, it can well be just someone have gone insane.  
Angiro: Why are you so stubborn? It is very clear that these are no coincidences.   
Ukin(tired): Echo. I am unsure why you befriend with these lunatics.  
Angiro(rises, angry and loud): We are no lunatics! 

#Angiro starts to attract some attention in the restaurant.# 

Yuufa(whisper to Angiro): Angiro calm down...  
Angiro(sits down): Ok. Anyway, you can believe in what you want to. We are going to purge the demons once and for all.  
Ukin: Fine. I believe we have no ground for discussion anymore. I shall take my leave. Echo?   
Echo: I still want to have some words with these people. I will meet you up later.  
Ukin: Fine then.

#Ukin left the restaurant furiously#

Angiro: Echo. No offense, he doesn't seem knowledgeable at all.  
Echo: Why you say so?  
Angiro: He is so stubborn.  
Echo: Well, that is Ukin. I mean, he knows his stuffs but he tends to stick with one theory. It is very difficult to make him believe otherwise.  
Angiro: I see.  
Echo: Anyway, it is what you said earlier that I am interested in.  
Angiro?  
Echo You said demons had returned?  
Angiro: Yes.  
Echo: And you said that there were incidents.  
Angiro: Yes.  
Echo: Mind to elaborate?  
Angiro: Sure, you see...

#Angiro goes into details to Echo, and Yuufa occasionally nods her head and speaks. Sunya and Echo listen patiently#

-We now change angle to Ukin, hiding behind a house where no one can sees him-

Ukin: Just as he expected. This is going to be interesting.

#Ukin teleports#

-Fade-

-Saga resumes in the dark world once again.-

#The tall muscular figure stands in front of the abyssal cliff again, next to him is the shadowy figure#

Tall Figure: So what Sherry and Miro said was true.  
Shadow: Yes. They are planning to eliminate us.  
Tall Figure: I can't allow such mistake to happen again. Either we conquer the world before he comes and interrupts us or, kill that boy at all cost.  
Shadow: Right now, they don't seem to be much of a threat, I would go with the first option.  
Tall Figure: I always know you have bright ideas, Kasparov.

#Shadowy figure reveals to be a man with dark blue hair, pale skin , light-blue eyes with a hateful gaze. He holds a spellbook in his hand#

Kasparov: We should concentrate on creating chaos, thus divert their attention and make our plans proceed more efficiently.  
Tall Figure: Sounds good.  
Kasparov: In that case, I shall tell you more about my planning.

#Kasparov goes on about his plans. The tall figure listens carefully.#

-Fade- 

This doesn't look good. What are the demons planning? Stay tuned!


	15. Chapter 14: The meeting

Chapter 14 - The meeting

-Saga resumes late at night, when Angiro, Echo, Yuufa and Sunya finished their meeting and are ready to rest for the night-

Echo: Ok. As planned, I will see you tomorrow. I still have to go back and see Ukin.

Angiro: Alright, good night.

Yuufa: Night.

Sunya: Bye.

#Echo exits#

Angiro(yawns): I am tired..

Sunya: Me too.

Yuufa: Me three.

Sunya: Let's go back to my place, shall we?

Angiro: Sounds good.

#The three seek their way back home. As they come across a very dark street they notice someone on the ground#

Angiro: Hmm? You see that man?

Yuufa: Yup.

Angiro: Let's see what is up with him.

#Angiro goes up to the man on the ground#

Angiro: Hey sir, are you alright?

#No response#

Angiro: Hey?

#No response#

Angiro: Hmm this is strange, I can't see his face properly, maybe some light?

#Sunya takes out a match and lights it on fire. Once the light is up, to their dismay, they find this man very awfully familiar#

Angiro: Isn't he..Ukin??

Yuufa: That's right!

Angiro: Let me see...investigate...He is...dead??

Sunya: ...

Yuufa: ...

#A moment of silence#

Yuufa(cries): Wah I don't want to be a murderer!

Sunya: Don't be silly! We didn't do anything!

Angiro: I think it will be our best interest to inform Echo about this...

Sunya: I agree.

Angiro: Let's go then...maybe we can still catch him on the street.

#The three quickly brush their way through the street and they catch up to Echo. Echo is about to enter a house#

Angiro: There he is.

Sunya: Wait a minute...who is that guy at the door?

Angiro: Echo, duh!

Sunya: ... INSIDE THE HOUSE!

Angiro: I was just playing around haha

Yuufa: YOU STILL HAVE TIME TO "PLAY AROUND"!?

Angiro: Ahh… Hold on...let see... (astonished)what the?

#To all of their surprises, they see Ukin at the door greeting Echo. Echo enters the house and Ukin closes the door.#

Sunya: Unless my eyes deceive me...

Angiro: Unless mine too...

Yuufa: Maybe we were just scaring ourselves to death back there.

Angiro: I certainly hope so...

Sunya: I will quickly go back and check.

Angiro: Ok. We will wait for you here.

Sunya: Be right back!

#Sunya moves through the street like a wraith. In a short moment, she returns with news#

Angiro: That was quick.

Yuufa: How was your find?

Sunya: He is still there.

Angiro???

Yuufa: What? But we saw Ukin right?

Angiro: Positive.

Sunya: Then who the Niff(1) is that guy in the house if Ukin is dead?

Angiro: Must be an imposter.

Sunya: Echo is in danger!

Angiro: We must hurry then! Yuu...

#Yuufa already went ahead of them and is knocking on the door#

Angiro: For once she is hasty.

#Angiro and Sunya approach the house. Yuufa is knocking at the door, but no one answers#

Yuufa(annoyed): Come on open the door already!

Angiro: If that person inside is not Ukin, and if he is going to do harm to Echo…then why will anyone opens the door?

Sunya: Good point. To the window!

#The three run around the house and find a window. You can see Echo is sitting down on a chair reading something, while Ukin is behind him. He takes out a knife and...#

Angiro(breaks the window): Echo!

#Echo is alerted and turned over and see what's going on. Ukin fails to stab Echo and hide his knife#

Angiro: Listen Echo! We found Ukin dead in a street way back there! This guy is an imposter!

Echo: What? What nonsense are you talking about?

Ukin: I told you these people are lunatics!

Yuufa: There is no mistake. We just saw Ukin back there and we know we didn't get the wrong person.

Sunya: If you don't believe us then you can come out and we will bring you there.

Ukin(to Echo): Now just hold on a second, are you going to believe these lunatics?

Angiro: Yes!

Ukin: You all are tired, go home and get some sleep.

Angiro: Echo! I am sure you know your friend well. Ask him something about you two and he probably can't say a word.

Echo: Not that I don't trust you but, this is rather ridiculous.

Yuufa: Oh Echo come on! You know we aren't bad people. Why are we go through all these troubles just to lie to you? Today isn't the Joker's Day(2).

Echo: ...

Ukin: That's enough. You all are psychotic!

#Echo rubbed up Ukin's shirt's sleeve and...#

Echo: You aren't Ukin! Who are you?!

#Before Echo's question is answered, "Ukin" takes out the knife again, attempts to slash Echo. Echo, with his swift archer reflexes, dodged the assault and rolled over to the other side of the room#

Ukin: I guess the secret is no longer a secret.

#Ukin morphed into a man with dark blue hair, pale skin, and light blue eyes with a hateful gaze, also known as, Kasparov#

All: Who are you?

Kasparov: The great Kasparov. Your arch enemy.

Angiro: You! You must be from Nifflheim.

Kasparov: You are precisely correct.

Echo(angry): What have you done Ukin?

Kasparov: Don't worry. In fact you should feel happy for him. For he finds peace before any of you do! ahahahah!!!

Echo(furious): You monster!!!

#Echo takes out his hunter knife, and attempts to stab through Kasparov. Although Echo's action is swift, Kasparov stretches out his hand and says something. Echo instantly falls to the ground and unable to move#

Echo: What is this?

Kasparov: I guess a little demonstration won't hurt. You are not to underestimate us. And this time, we will prevail.

Angiro, Yuufa, Sunya: Hang in there Echo, we will help you.

Kasparov: Are you seriously think you are in any position to help?

Angiro: Yes!...What?

#Angiro, Yuufa, Sunya immobilized#

Angiro: I can't move?

Sunya: I can't move either!

Yuufa: Me too!

Kasparov: This is your punishment for interrupting my plan. I almost would pity you, if it isn't so amusing to watch you suffer right now. Hahaha...

Angiro: You...!

Kasparov: Now...prepare to die?

#Kasparov raises his palm, a dark orb of power forms. The orb facing Echo#

Kasparov: Good bye, my friend.

#Kasparov shoots out the negative energy towards Echo. Echo has no way to escape but closes his eyes, waiting for his death#

-Saga stops at where the negative energy floating in the air, flying half way towards Echo-

Echo is going to die? His fate lies in the next chapter!

Memo:

(1): Niff : Swear word.

(2): Joker's Day : Same as April's Fool.


	16. Chapter 15: A Hero

Chapter 15 - A Hero

-Saga continues-

Echo(eyes close): I come to see you now, my love...

#As Kasparov is laughing maniacally and the despairs are crying, suddenly, someone materializes in front of Echo#

Someone: I come here to... WAHHHH!!  
Angiro: What?  
Yuufa: Eh?  
Sunya: Huh?

#The negative energy impact the mysterious person and causes an explosion. Everything in the house is blown away like in a hurricane. Everyone close their eyes to prevent dust particles from entering. The strong gust settles down and the explosion creates a big hole on the wall. A person lies on top of a bookshelf in the next room#

Kasparov: What the Suc(1)? Who the Niff just saved that kid?  
All(silent): ...

#The mysterious person gets up, revealing himself to be Gale Azanheart#

Gale: By the Niff, what are you doing sir Kasparov?  
Kasparov(frustrated, shake fist): Why are you showing up at time like this? Better yet, why are you showing up at position like that?  
Angiro, Yuufa, Sunya: -jaws drop-  
Gale: I received the Master's order to deliver a message to you. I sensed that you are here so I came. As for the reason why I showed up at position like that, it was just incidental. But thank the niff spawn, I was able to create a barrier to hold off your attack with my keen senses, otherwise I am a pile of dust now.  
Kasparov(suffers from headache): For Niff's sake! What do you have to say?  
Gale: The Master needs you to see him right now. He has matters to discuss with you.  
Kasparov: Argh! Why at this time? And you! I shall teach you a thing or two when we head back. (To Echo and Angiro's group) You are so lucky, I will spare your life for now because of -points at Gale- this idiot. But don't take me lightly, for the next time we meet, will be your last!

#Kasparov teleports away#

Gale: Succing Niff! What did I do wrong this time?

#Gale dematerializes and disappears#

#With the departure of Kasparov, our friends are able to move#

Angiro: Echo are you ok?  
Echo(facing the floor): ...  
Yuufa: Echo?  
Echo: Bring me to Ukin...

#Echo is on the ground, facing the floor. Angiro shared eye contact with Yuufa and Sunya, and they all nodded in agreement#

-We now switch to where Ukin lays dead-

Echo: ...Ukin...  
Angiro: I don't know what to say...but, don't be down Echo, we are still here.  
Echo(cries): Why are they dong this to me? My best friend...he was a good man...  
Yuufa(volunteer): Let me see if I can do anything.

#Yuufa closes her hands, says a prayer and some energy is shot towards Ukin's dead body. For some reason, the energy is reflected back to Yuufa. Yuufa tries again, same thing happened#

Yuufa(unnerves): Why? What's going on?  
Echo(low voice): It's ok Yuufa...  
Yuufa(cries): No it's not ok!

#Yuufa tries again, and fails#

Echo(low voice): I said it's ok!  
Yuufa: -sniff-  
Echo(low voice): Sorry, I didn't mean to.  
Yuufa: It's alright...  
Echo: Ukin...don't worry...I will avenge you. May you find peace in your eternal life.

#Echo kneels in front of Ukin. Angiro, Yuufa and Sunya follows#

Echo: I will join you.  
Angiro: Join us?  
Echo: I cannot let this happen again. Not to anyone anymore. I will join you and defeat the evil.  
Angiro: Echo...  
Sunya: You look tired, maybe you need some rest.  
Echo: I am fine. Just leave me alone for now. I will find you all tomorrow.  
Angiro: I guess nothing we do can help you more than leaving you alone right now, shall we go then?  
Sunya: Ok.  
Yuufa: Ok.  
Angiro: Take care Echo.

#Echo does not respond#

Angiro: Let's go.

#Angiro and Sunya exits, Yuufa follows. She turned back and watched Echo for a few seconds, her eyes filled with tears of empathy. Echo looks up and sees Yuufa's eyes, Yuufa adverted Echo's gaze and turn around, and quicken her footsteps to catch up to Angiro and Sunya#

Echo: ...-sniff-

#Echo stands up, wipes his tears and carries his friend Ukin in his arms, and walk towards the graveyard in heavy footsteps#

-Angle changed to Angiro's group. They are now in Sunya's house-

Angiro: Tonight must be really hard for Echo.  
Sunya: I'd imagine.  
Angiro: It was really hard for us too, seeing how we get into all that troubles.  
Sunya: You said it.  
Angiro(sighs): ...Well, nothing defeats a good night sleep -lays down- I hope Echo will be fine. He sure looks really strong on the outside. I know he can get over this disaster.  
Sunya: Yep. I agree. He should be fine tomorrow. He just needs some rest, and -lays down-so do we.  
Angiro: Good night.  
Sunya: Good night.

Yuufa: Echo...

#While Angiro and Sunya sound asleep, Yuufa, looking up at the smiling moon, kneel down, and says a prayer to GM. #

-Fade-

To know what is going to happen next, stay tuned!

Memo:  
(1): Suc, short form of Succube. Strong swear word


	17. Chapter 16: A new beginning

Chapter 16 - A new beginning

-Saga resumes in the dark world-

#There is a gathering of people including the tall figure, Kasparov, Sherry, Miro, and Gale Azanheart. Kasparov is still annoyed by the fact that Gale had ruined his perfect plan#

Tall figure: Welcome back.   
Kasparov: BAH! Can't you just wait a little longer, Sasu?

#The Tall figured unveiled. He wears pit-dark armor, has gray hair, his eyes send out a chilly feeling and he is one-armed.#

Sasu: No. I can't wait any longer.  
Kasparov: What is it?  
Sasu: You know Prontera right?  
Kasparov: Of course.  
Sasu: And you know it the holy city of RO right?  
Kasparov: Yes...knows instantly Sasu's plan Ah...you want to...  
Sasu(interrupts): Yes. It will take all of you to participate. I am sure it will speed up our plan much faster.  
Kasparov: Sounds good.  
Sasu: In that case, all of you go prepare now. Kasparov, you stay here.  
Kasparov(mad): Why do I get to stay behind?  
Sasu: Because I have a much more important task and only you can handle it.  
Kasparov: Huh? 

-Fade-

-Saga resume in Payon, the next morning- 

Angiro: Good morning Sunya.  
Sunya: Good morning.

#Yuufa is still asleep. She sleep talks#

Yuufa(sleep talks): Echo...don't ...be sad...hmmm…  
Angiro: Hmm...  
Sunya: Hmm...  
Angiro: Are you thinking what I am thinking?  
Sunya: You too?  
Angiro, Sunya(at the same time, low voice, in a playful manner): Yuufa likes Echo! Walalala  
Yuufa(wakes up): yawn Hmmm hey, good morning.  
Sunya: Morning sister.  
Yuufa: What were you two laughing at?  
Sunya(grins): Nothing.  
Yuufa: Angiro?   
Angiro(smiles): Nothing.  
Yuufa: Weird people.  
Angiro,Sunya: Teehee.  
Yuufa: Well, let's go meet up with Echo. It's not nice to make people wait.  
Sunya: Yeah sure it isn't!

#All left Sunya's house and head toward Payon entrance. At Payon entrance, Echo leans next to a pillar, giving the usual cool-look again# 

Yuufa(waves): Morning Echo!

#Echo nods#

Sunya: Hmm...Echo, what about your commander position?  
Echo: I quitted last night. I already sent a letter to the office.  
Sunya: Oh.   
Angiro: So...where are we heading to?  
Echo: Alberta.  
Angiro: Eh?  
Echo: I need to get some items from the local shop there first. Then we will head to Aldebaran. I am sure my teacher will be able to help us greatly.  
Angiro: Your teacher?  
Echo: Yup.   
Angiro: Your teacher is an archer? Cool.  
Echo: No. He is a creator. I learned how to make herbs and stuffs from him.  
Angiro: I see. That sounds good. Alberta we go.  
Sunya: Let's go then.   
Yuufa: Ok.

#They exit Payon town and head to their next stop, Alberta. On the way Angiro and Sunya exchange gossips, while Echo is behind viewing the vast wilderness. Yuufa, walks next to Echo but does not directly exchange eye contact with Echo. Only peeking at him from time to time.#

Echo(to Yuufa, with the mad-cool look): Something is on my face?  
Yuufa(face turns red): Nonono!! I was just...looking at that headpiece of yours, they are so pretty. (aside)oh my GM!!  
Echo: Thanks.  
Yuufa: You're...welcome.   
Echo: It's from my girlfriend.  
Yuufa(emotion 180 degree changes, from blushing to extremely disappointed): Oh...?  
Echo: Yep. She gave it to me on my 12th birthday.  
Yuufa(low voice): She must be really pretty.  
Echo: She was.  
Yuufa: Was?  
Echo: She passed away from a fatal disease two years ago.  
Yuufa(feels remorse): I am terribly sorry I didn't mean to bring up...  
Echo: That's alright.

#From this point Yuufa and Echo don't talk to each other much, only a few occasion where they exchange eye contact with each other and, on a rare occasion, they exchange smiles#

-Sun is about to set, and they finally reach Alberta. In Alberta there are lots of merchants on the street vending, promoting their goods. There are warehouses in the city. At the dock, different sizes of ships are parking and unloading. Alberta is certainly a busy city-

Echo: I have to go and get some items.  
Angiro(feels strange): Wait...Why are we in Alberta? Isn't Aldebaran the town of creator? ...  
Sunya: You silly boy, ship!  
Angiro(smack self playfully): What was I thinking, haha.  
Echo: Unfortunately, there won't be ships sailing at this time of day. We will have to find a ship to Aldebaran tomorrow. Well, I am going to leave for now, I will meet you all tomorrow at the dock.  
Angiro: Sounds good. See you.   
Sunya: Later Echo.  
Yuufa: Bye. See you tomorrow.

#Echo exits. Yuufa looks rather disappointed and looking at Echo's back as he disappears into the crowd#

Yuufa: …  
Sunya: YuuuuuuFA!  
Yuufa(scared): Whoa don't scare me like that.  
Sunya: Did I scared you? Or did you get lost somewhere?  
Yuufa: What are you talking about?  
Sunya: You like Echo, don't you.   
Yuufa(blushes to death, shakes hand in front) NOOOOO!!!

Angiro: Don't be shy Yuufa. We know you do.  
Yuufa(face is getting hotter): Lies!!   
Sunya: Look at you. Your face is all red already, just admit it. There are only three of us here.  
Angiro: Haha yeah. There is nothing wrong with liking somebody.  
Yuufa: ... I hate you two. 

#Angiro and Sunya burst out laughing#

Yuufa(suddenly turns evil): If you two dare to say a word about this, I am going to slap you, kill you, bury you, slice you...  
Angiro: Whoa chill! We aren't going to tell anyone, right Sunya?  
Sunya(feint innocent): Hmm what? Yuufa like who? I don't remember...

#The three are having fun with each other. An unpleasant event startled the group. A girl is yelling at a merchant on the street#

Girl: Come on. Why won't you give me some discount?  
Merchant: You are giving me a hard time miss. How about 1,000 zeny?  
Girl: 600 zeny.   
Merchant: 600 zeny? Why don't you go rob the Kafra?  
Girl: I will certainly do that if I have the ability to. Look I don't have all day here. Like look at the shape of that thing. It is worth 1,000 zeny? Don't make me laugh.  
Merchant: Then don't buy it! I am sure there are other people who will buy it for 1,000.  
Girl: 750 zeny.   
Merchant: 900.  
Girl: 750!  
Merchant: 900!

#Girl whispers to the person next to her. Then that person starts to say something to another person. Soon people are avoiding this merchant like he contracted plague#

Merchant: ...

#The girl evilly gazes at the merchant#

Merchant: Fine...750 it is...today is my unlucky day.  
Girl: Thank you!

#The girl takes the merchandize, she gives the merchant the money and leaves# 

Angiro: Sigh... Can you believe that?  
Sunya: I know. She is such a hard bargainer.  
Yuufa: Oh well, there are tons of people like that in the world.  
Angiro: Yep, can't avoid them at all.  
Sunya: Anyway, I am feeling hungry and thirsty, want to go get a nice dinner?  
Yuufa: Sure, I am starving.  
Angiro: You speak for me, Yuufa.  
Sunya: Let's go then.

#The three went off and search for a restaurant. Angle changed to the big over view of Alberta. Even when night falls, the city is still lively.#

-Fade-

What are the evil planning? What will they happen on their journey to Aldebaran? Stay tuned!


	18. Chapter 17: To the sea!

Chapter 17 - To the Sea!

-Saga resumes in the next morning. Angiro, Yuufa and Sunya are arriving at the dock. A huge place with many different size crates, cargoes. Sailors walking around and chat with their mates. Echo is waiting at one of the ship-

Angiro: Sor...

Yuufa(Push away Angiro): Sorry we are late.

Angiro: turns away and shows emotionless face

Echo: We need to get on board now. The ship is about to set sail.

Angiro: O..

Yuufa(again): Ok!

Angiro: Grrrrrrr...

Sunya: Haha...she is just adorable.

Angiro: Maybe...

#They are boarding the ship, there is a long line up at the dock#

Angiro: Man, there are a lot of people.

Echo: Sure is. Sea traveling saves a lot of time.

Angiro: How much per person?

Echo: 200z.

Angiro: WOW? That is cheap!

Girl(from behind a few people): You may think it's cheap. They are actually making a huge profit.

Angiro: That voice...?

#She is the girl Angiro met yesterday#

Girl: One trip back and forth doesn't take about 10,000z of fuel. Plus the sailors got slave wages. This ship can board about 300 people each trip. Minus all the maintenances cost. I say they make about 35,000z each trip.

All(speechless): ...

Girl: Not too surprising really. But they are certainly making profit like no tomorrow.

#It's Angiro and the others' turn to board the ship#

Sailor: Name and fee please.

Angiro(give fee): Angiro.

Yuufa(give fee): Yuufa.

Sunya(give fee): Sunya.

Echo(give fee): Echo.

Sailor: Good, Welcome on board. The next person will be the last one. As for others, unfortunately you will have to wait until tomorrow.

#There is a storm of booing and cursing from the back. You can hardly hear anything#

Girl(rushes up, screams, tears, begs): OH! Please...let me get on...my mother is really sick. I got the letter from her and she says the doctor told her she will live maybe one more week. I want to at least see her before she dies. Please let me get on the ship. Please...

Sailor: Ok...i'm sure you wouldn't mind, right gentlemen?

#The crowd is too frustrated and busy yelling at each other and not really paying attention to the sailor#

Sailor: Get on.

Girl(wipe tears, give fee): Thank you! My name is Tamago.

Gentleman(supposedly before Tamago): ...What is this...I am complaining.

#Sailor takes away the bridge. The mast rises. The ship is ready to set sail#

Tamago: Heh...easily done.

#The ship sails. Everyone is enjoying the beautiful view the sea offers#

Angiro: The sea...is beautiful.

Sunya: Yeah...

#On the other side of the ship#

Yuufa(looking up in the sky, dreaming): If only Echo will come next to me and ask me about how is the trip like...and then we can look at the sea together...oh...(shakes head, comes back to reality) NO!! What am I thinking here...!!!

Echo: Hey Yuufa.

Yuufa(nervous)!

#Echo walks next to Yuufa#

Echo: What do you think about traveling on the open sea?

Yuufa(almost faints): I ...I...I...It's great!

Echo: It sure is. Sometimes looking at the sea can make you forget a lot of unhappy things.

Yuufa: May...Maybe...the sea is beautiful...it can hypnotize me.

Echo: Haha.

Yuufa(looks at Echo in confusion)?

Echo: Sorry I wasn't laughing at you. What you said there was true.

Yuufa(looks back to the sea): Yeah...(thinks, dazzling)Is this a dream come true?

#As Angiro and Sunya talking about random things and Yuufa is looking out in the sea with Echo, the weather starts to change#

Echo: Hmmm...this isn't looking good.

Yuufa?

Echo: The wind stopped.

Yuufa: What does that mean?

Echo: Usually before a storm, the sea becomes extremely calm, like now.

Yuufa: Oh no!

#Sailor comes out to the deck#

Sailor: Attention everyone!! We are about to run into a storm. But don't worry! We will get through it safely!

#A lot of passengers start to panic as they seem to never have such experience before#

Angiro: Are we going to be ok?

Sunya: I think so...the sailor said we should be fine.

Yuufa(comes back to the group): Hey! Are we going to be fine?

#Echo comes#

Echo: We should be fine.

Angiro: If you say so.

Echo: I have seen many storms. This one should be no different than any others.

Sunya: Ok, as long as you are confident about it.

#As time passes, the storm gets more ravaging and unstable. Echo's confidence starts to deteriorate#

Echo: Ok...this is...crazy. I have never seen a storm like this.

Angiro: What!

Sunya: But you said we should be fine!

Echo: To be honest...I have never seen this magnitude of a storm before. This is extraordinary.

Angiro: We are doomed...

#The wind blows stronger and stronger. The ship is wobbling non-stop. A lot of passengers jump on the life-boat before the storm gets any worse. All the life-boats are occupied and there are no more vacant ones. Angiro and the others are literally hanging onto their lives as the storm gets worse and worse#

Echo(screams): We aren't going to make it if we continue like this! Jump to the sea!

Angiro(yells back): WHAT? Are you CRAZY!

Echo: I hope you all know how to swim! Here I go!

#Echo jumps into the sea, followed by Angiro, then Sunya. Yuufa is still gripping on a robe, refuse to let go#

Echo(shouts): Yuufa! What are you doing?

Yuufa: I can't swim!

Angiro, Sunya: Oh now you tell us!

Echo: Don't worry! Jump down! I will make sure you don't drown!

Yuufa: But...

Echo: There is no time!!!

#The abyssal sky casts a bolt of lightning and it strikes the ship. The front of the ship is on fire. Another lightning hits the side of the ship, leaving a gigantic cavity. Water starts to surge into the crippled ship#

Echo: Yuufa!

Angiro: Yuufa!

Sunya: Sister! Just come down!!

#Yuufa uses her last bit of strength and throws herself into the raging water. Echo quickly swims towards the drowning Yuufa#

Echo(approaching Yuufa): Here! Take my hand!

Yuufa(struggling): Help..! I can't..!

#Yuufa starts to sink#

Sunya: No sister! I will come too!

Angiro: Yuufa!

#As Echo swims rampantly towards Yuufa, Sunya and Angiro also come to the rescue#

Echo(takes Yuufa's hand): I get you!

Sunya: Great Echo!

Angiro: Way to go Echo!

Yuufa(spilling out water while try to catch her breath): Thankssss...Echo.

Echo: Don't even mention about it.

Yuufa(to self): Echo...

#A tornado can be seen on the far side of the roaring sea. It whips up several tidal waves, pushing out in all directions#

All: ...

#A massive tidal waves wails towards Angiro and the others like a collapsing wall#

All: Ahhhh!!!!

-Fade-

What's going to happen to them? Stay tuned!


	19. Chapter 18: The sleeping guardian

Chapter 18 – The sleeping guardian

-Saga resumes as the wild weather is taking its pride on savaging the planet. There are heavy downpours and numerous thunderstorms. Strong wind blows across the barren land and trees almost get uprooted by the excruciating hurricane. From a top angle, we see our friends lying down near the coast, motionless.-

Angiro(awakes in pain): …Where am I? -notice everyone else- Hey, Echo, Yuufa, Sunya!

Sunya(awakes): …Where am I?

Angiro: Hey Sunya! It is good to see that you are fine.

Sunya: Hey Angiro! -gasp- Where are the others?

Angiro: Right behind you.

Echo(awakes): …This place…where?

Angiro: I don't know.

Sunya: It is really hard to know where is this place. -gasp- Sister!

#Yuufa has not yet awakens#

Echo: Yuufa!

Angiro: Yuufa!

Sunya: Sis!

#All goes to examine Yuufa.#

Sunya(scared): Why is she not waking up!?

Echo: The water…she must have...Sunya you want to help her?

Sunya: Hang in there sis!

#Sunya goes ahead and presses on Yuufa's chest. Yuufa's mouth spills out water but still she has no sign of awakening#

Sunya: Sis! Wake up!!

Yuufa: ……

Sunya(cries): Sis!!

Yuufa: ……

Sunya: Sister please you can't leave me!

Yuufa: ……

#Sunya starts to lose her self-control. She starts to shake Yuufa's body back and forth and hoping that Yuufa will wake up.#

Echo: Sunya stop! That will not help her.

Sunya: I don't care! Sis has to wake up!

Echo: If you continue then you are just making sure that Yuufa will die!

Sunya(cries): NOOO!! (Continues to shake Yuufa) Sis!! Wake up!!

Angiro(grabs Sunya by the arm): Sunya stop!

Sunya(release from Angiro's grip): No!! -continues to shake Yuufa- Sister wake up please!!

#Angiro slaps Sunya on the face#

Sunya(agitated): Why you…!

Angiro(yells): Stop it and calm down!!! You are not going to make her feel better by doing that! We need to find a place for shelter then we can see if there is anything we can do to help Yuufa. The weather right now is just too bad and we can't afford to stay out here any moment longer.

Sunya(calms down): Sister…-sob-

Angiro: Don't worry. I am sure Yuufa will be fine. Let's take Yuufa and find a shelter somewhere.

Echo: Angiro is right. We must find ourselves a resting place. We are not going to last too long in the weather like this…

Sunya: Sister…

Angiro: I think she is too depressed now. Echo why don't you carry Yuufa with you and I will take Sunya?

Echo: Alright.

#Echo carries Yuufa on his back while Angiro takes Sunya's arm and walk with her. Sunya still looks at the back of her sister, muttering cries. Echo and Angiro starts to wander near the coast in the storm, afraid that if they goes too far inland, they will lose their bearing completely. They have no idea where will they find a resting place, or will they even find one?#

Angiro: Hey…look there. -points-

Echo: Someone is there.

#Angiro and Echo goes near to the stranger#

Angiro: Hey! Are you alright?

#The stranger wakes up. She is the girl they met in Alberta, Tamago#

Angiro: Hey it's you.

Tamago: Where am I? What happened to the ship?

Angiro: Well…that's why we are here…I guess we floated to here after the incident.

Tamago: Gah…

Angiro: I am sure you don't want to stay outside in this kind of weather right? Why don't you just come along with us?

Tamago: Why should I trust you?

Echo: You don't have to. In that case, I wish you good luck. Let's go Angiro.

#Echo signals Angiro to move#

Tamago: Waiiittt!!! Are you just going to leave a lady out here like that?

Angiro: I thought you aren't going to come with us.

Tamago: I never said that!

Angiro: Alright…well why don't you come with us then?

Tamago: Thanks for the offer.

Angiro, Echo: ……

#And therefore the group of five are now traveling in the reaping weather that has been haunting their mind and flesh ever since the incident. After a while they come across a cave, besides the entrance stands two sturdy-armor-like statues. In the tunnel there are skeletons lying around. Creepy echoes resonate inside the cave. They have no time to think whether the cave is safe or not. They accelerate and enter the cave. Echo put down Yuufa into a resting position. Sunya goes to examine her sister while the others sit down and think about what to do next#

Angiro: So…what are you going to do?

Echo: Well…we have to wait until this storm is over first.

Tamago: Who are you guys anyway?

Angiro: I am Angiro.

Echo: I am Echo.

Angiro: That girl over there -points to Sunya- is Sunya and the one lying down is Yuufa.

Tamago: Nice to meet you, my name is Tamago.

Angiro, Echo: Nice to meet you too.

Tamago: I never imagined I will end up in a place like this with strangers. I was planning to go to Aldebaran for some business. I guess I can't do that now.

Angiro: At least you have the time to do business. We have a much bigger task at our hands.

Tamago: What is it?

Angiro: Well it is a long story but it starts like…

#Echoes of metal#

Angiro: Hmm you hear that?

Echo: Sounds like someone is playing instruments.

Tamago: Can't be.

#Metallic noise gets louder#

Angiro: Wait…I don't suppose……

Tamago: What?

Echo: Skeletons…and the statues at the entrance…

#They turn to their back. To their dismay, the two statues are charging towards them#

Angiro: What on RO…

Tamago: Ahhhh ghost!!!

Echo: En garde!

Angiro: Sunya! Enemy draws near!

Sunya: hmm?...

#The two armor suits split up, one goes toward Angiro and the other one goes to Tamago#

Tamago(run around): Help me! I can't really fight these things!!

#As Tamago runs around in the cave, the animated horror attempts to crush her with its sword. Luckily Tamago is able to move out of the way. The crushing attacks leave a hole at wherever the sword lands. The statue chase after Tamago as if she is it's arch enemy. Another sword hit lands on the side of the cave, Tamago again dodges the attack. The hit breaks open another cave-like hole but they are too busy to notice that. Sunya stands from a far and barrages arrow at the horror. The armor suits chasing Tamago collapses into pieces like a crumbled toy castle. Echo throws some unknown materials towards the other attacker. The materials explode and the statues falls…on Yuufa#

Echo: No!

#Echo, rushes towards Yuufa. He shields the falling armor pieces with his body. A number of pieces cut his back. Echo bleeds in agony#

Angiro: Echo are you ok?

Echo: Yes…arg… I am fine.

Angiro: You are hurt! You need to rest.

Echo: I should be …ok…

Tamago: What the Niff are those? Some kind of ancient guardians?

Angiro: I have no idea.

#The fallen guardians reconstruct themselves#

Angiro: What?

Tamago: Not again!!

Sunya: We can't seem to be able to destroy these.

Angiro: What can we do then?

Aurvandil(echoes in Angiro's head): Use the ring.

Angiro(communicates with Aurvandil): How?

Aurvandil: The ring you are wearing is capable of turning your power into holy power. Try it.

Angiro: Ohhh?

#Angiro concentrates his power into the ring. The ring sends out bright beams in the cave. The guardians, that are reforming themselves, halt their process, and collapse once again#

Angiro: I never know…I can do that.

Aurvandil: Now you do.

Angiro: Thanks Aurvandil.

#Aurvandil does not respond#

Angiro: Looks like we can rest in peace now.

Tamago: Care to reword that?

Angiro: Fine! We can finally rest now.

Tamago: I was just messing with you.

#Remember that cave the guardians break open earlier? Now there are shed of lights emitting from it.#

Angiro: Look…something is in there. Let's go take a look.

Echo: What about Yuufa?

Angiro: I guess…you should carry her in there just in case anything happens again.

Echo: Ok.

#Echo carries Yuufa in his arms while Angiro, Sunya and Tamago venture into the unknown light source. They soon see the source of light is from a tablet which is imbued onto a platform. There are numerous pieces on the ground resemble an arm, a leg and a head.#

Angiro: This…looks strangely familiar.

#The tablet is sparkling as if it is trying to communicate with someone#

Yuufa: ……!

Echo(surprised): Yuufa?

Sunya(cries): Sister!?

Yuufa(fragmented voice): I…where…?

Sunya: Sis don't talk now, you need some rest.

Echo: I agree. I will let you down and please stay with us and have some rest.

Yuufa(in a state of trance): Someone…I…hear…

#Yuufa walks toward the sparkling tablet#

All: Yuufa?

I waz named ti guardian. Guardian of the curzed. Wi traveled, fought a long ti way into ti unknown. Wi wer succezzful. Until tiz traitor. Hi ruined our friendzhip. Hi ruined our zpirit. Hi ruined our power. Curzed waz in danger. Traitor attack ti curzed wen wi wer in tis final battle. I, protected the curzed. Ztabbed in ti heart by ti treacherouz. I fall. I wizh tem complete ti destiny. Fo I no longer can help. Tey cry. I weep. Tey are in pain but I cannot help.

Upon reading tiz, a power you zhall acquire. You who read thiz hiztory, zhall continue ti legacy.

Heir endz ti life of mi. Koishi, "Sentry", the guardian.

A. WoE. 32

All: Yuufa?!

Sunya: Sis??

Yuufa(wakes up completely): Hello.

Sunya(angry, yet happy): What do you mean "Hello"??? I was scared to death!! Why don't you wake up sooner? -sniff-

Yuufa: I don't know…I think I heard someone calling to me and…I don't really know what happened.

Echo: Well…as long as you are safe…everyone is happy. We all look tired, maybe we should take some rest.

Sunya(cries): Sis….-goes to hug Yuufa-

Yuufa(cries): -hugs Sunya- Sis… Sorry If I worried you all… .

Angiro: Look at them…-tears-

Echo(smiles): Well I certainly won't mind some rest...-pain from his back- argh…-falls-

Yuufa: Echo! What's wrong?

Echo: It's nothing.

Yuufa: You are bleeding! I will help you.

Echo: Thanks…

Angiro: I will give you a hand.

#Angiro and Yuufa goes to cure Echo's wound. Tamago is tired and is fast asleep quickly. Sunya stares at her sister, rejoice in the apparent miracle that happened#

-Fade-

-Saga continues in the next morning, the weather subsides. Our friends move out of the cave and continue to figure out where they currently are-

Angiro: Finally…no more crazy weather.

Yuufa: What happened when I was asleep?

Angiro: Nothing really. But isn't Echo all strong? He had to carry you all the way through until we found that cave. Not to mention he got himself hurt because he was protecting you.

Yuufa(happy): He did?

Echo: It didn't mean anything.

Yuufa(smiles): Thank you, Echo.

#Looking at the gorgeous smile Yuufa put on her face, Echo is lost in words#

Angiro(surprised): -points- Hey!!! Do you all see that?

#From a far, there shows a city resembles Prontera#

Echo: Oh my GM? We are so near Prontera all this time?

#All laugh#

Angiro: I guess it isn't a bad idea to go there and have a stop over? We need to re-supply anyway.

Echo: Sounds like a good idea.

Tamago: Hmm…Prontera…As long as I can make some zeny I don't really care where we go.

Angiro: What about you two? -to Sunya and Yuufa-

Yuufa: No objection.

Sunya: I want to see what Prontera is like now.

Angiro: Then that's settled. Let's go!

#The group starts the journey to Prontera. They are all very happy to see a city again after all the calamities they have gone through in these couple days. The sky starts to turn redder and redder every passing minute. Soon it becomes blood-like and all the birds are flying away from the city in fear#

-Fade-

What will they encounter in their revisit in Prontera? What happens to the sky? Stay tuned!


	20. Chapter 19: Memory of Disaster

Chapter 19 - Memory of Disaster

-Saga resumes. Angiro's group hastens to Prontera as the strange phenomenon gives them an uneasy feeling. As they are about to enter the South gate...-

Angiro: Look at those three people. What are they doing?

#One of the three strangers has both of her hands up in the air. The other two stand besides her.#

-Now switch to the strangers-

Girl standing: Sister, are you ready yet?

Girl with hands up: Almost done...

Man: This is going to be entertaining.

Girl standing: Sure will.

-Back to Angiro-

Angiro: Wait a second...I think they look somewhat familiar.

Yuufa: I think so too.

Echo: Two of them look strangely familiar.

Tamago: What are you guys talking about?

#They are trying to remember who those people are. After a few seconds they all seem to remember them at the same time#

Angiro: Isn't that...the evil girl we saw in Izlude?

Echo: Sure looks like it.

Yuufa: And the one on the other side is the guy who was in Ukin's house.

Sunya: Now that you mention it...that guy does look like him...

Angiro, Echo, Yuufa, Sunya(fear): Oh no!!!

Tamago(confused): What's going on?

#Except for Tamago, the others immediately know what they need to do. GET THEM!#

-Now switch to the evil trio-

Miro: Done. Now I just need some time before I can do anything again.

Sherry: Awesome.

Gale: Haha! I want some entertainment now.

Angiro(shout from a far): Hey!

Sherry: Gah...why are they trying to interrupt us all the time.

Gale: Does it matter this time? We finish what we need to do. Now we just need to wait for Miro to bring herself back then we can say Cheers.

Sherry: I guess. We will body guard her then.

#Angiro and the others come up#

Angiro: What are you doing this time?

Gale: Nothing.

Sherry: Just watch.

Angiro: Hey she –points at Miro-...she is the one who sets Payon on fire!!

Echo(shock): Are you serious?

Angiro: Positive.

Echo: You won't get away with what you did to my home town!

#Echo takes out his bow and arrows, aims at the criminal, and fires. Sunya also takes out her bow, and prepares to fire#

Sherry: Not so fast!

#Sherry casts a magical wall in front of Miro and it blocks out the arrows#

Echo: What?

Sherry: It is no use. This barrier will protect her from any ranged attacks.

Sunya(puts down her bow): That means...I can't do anything either.

Sherry: Glad you noticed. Are you done sis?

Miro: Almost.

Echo: If bow attack fails then maybe takes out his hunter knife this will work!

Gale: Not going to work.

#Gale casts a different kind of barrier around Miro. Echo is unable to get close to Miro and is repelled by the force field#

Echo: Nothing is working!

Angiro: Maybe spells will work!

#Angiro concentrates his power into his ring. It emits a bright light and a beam shoots towards Miro. Gale throws out his spellbook, says something, and the beam of light detours into the book. The book closes and returns to Gale's hand#

Angiro: What is this?

Echo: They are neutralizing everything we do.

Sherry: That's correct. When we work together, no one can defeat us.

#The sky above Prontera splits. Fireballs are hauling into the city slowly#

Sherry: Looks like sis is done.

Miro: I am done.

Gale: Gah too bad we can't stay here and enjoy the show. Why don't you guys be the audiences instead? Hahaha!

#Gale teleports#

Sherry: It's a shame. If only you come earlier. Hahaha.

#Sherry teleports#

Miro: This is my present for you all. FOR INTERRUPTING US ALL THE TIME!

#Miro teleports#

#The sky roars. Fireballs are striking the city as if they are the wrath of GM. There are more fireballs coming down from above every moment. Houses torch on fire; Trees fall by the impact of the flaming stars; Water evaporates quickly; Roads dismantle by craters caused by explosion; Citizens flee the city as fast as they can#

Angiro(freezes): This...is not happening...

Echo(stuns): ...

Sunya(frightens): What... is this...?

Yuufa(terrified): My home city...

#As the four stand speechless and witness the horror. Tamago comes up#

Tamago: What the Niff? Is this some kind of eyes trick?

#The heaven ceases it's wrath. The city of Prontera is now a burning ruin. They all enter the once beautiful city, only trying to reminisce what the city once looks like#

Angiro: Church...the church!

#Angiro ignores everything around him and top-speed towards where the Prontera church was#

Yuufa: Maybe we should follow him, just in case.

Echo: Agree.

#Everyone follow except Tamago. She wanders off somewhere in the city#

#Back to Angiro, alone#

Angiro: The church should be here...High Priest!! Are you around?

#Angiro walks into the burnt rubbles and attempts to find out whether his only relative is alive. However, to his worst nightmare, he finds something else. Two children are stuck beneath a giant pillar that collapsed from the church. As Angiro pushes away the fallen pillar the two children lies on the ground breathless. Not too far away from where the two children are, a child's hand can be seen stretching out from a pile of rocks. Angiro goes up and removed the rocks that piles up on the child, he remembers his face. The child lies down facing the ground, breathless.#

Angiro( tears): Why...

#Echo, Yuufa and Sunya catch up to Angiro, they watch him from far behind. Angiro takes the child into his arm and walks towards the other two who are under the rubbles. He puts down the child in his hand and helps the two out of their misery. He soon fall onto his knees.#

Angiro(screams mournfully, heartbroken): WHY!!!!!!!!!

#As Angiro cries out his friends are watching him from behind. They put their hands on their face to wipe away their tears.#

-Fade-


	21. Chapter 20: His burdens

Chapter 20 - His burdens... His promises... His life

-Saga resumes in the backyard of the church where the three children are buried by Angiro. He sits down in front of the tomb stone. His friends are standing in a distance, watching him-

Angiro: And then Mr. one says to Mr. two...

-Now focus on Echo and the others-

Yuufa: It must be really hard for him...those children are like Angiro's brothers and sisters. The children love him so much too that they always call him as if he is their real brother.  
Sunya: What a catastrophe for Angiro...  
Yuufa: It sure is. I doubt we can understand what kind of painful memories live inside of him now.   
Echo: We sure don't. The only thing we can do to help him is to be on his side whenever he needs us.  
Yuufa(empathetic voice): Angiro...

#Angiro stands up#

Angiro: May you all travel safely to your eternal life and be embrace by the GMs forever. You all are good children. I am sorry I cannot keep my promise to you all. The only thing I can do now is to hope that you will forgive me. And I will make sure those who take your lives away will not go unpunished.

#Angiro's friend walk toward him#

Echo: Angiro, don't be so hard on yourself. It isn't your fault.  
Angiro: I can't do anything but to pray for them.  
Yuufa: Angiro, remember no matter what happens we are still here to support you.  
Angiro: Thanks Yuufa. I just remember that I still have to find High Priest. It doesn't matter if he is dead or alive, at least I want an answer. 

# Angiro...#

Angiro(aware)! High Priest! 

#Everyone looks around. A fragile old man approaches to Angiro#

Angiro(tears): High Priest! You are alive!  
High Priest: -cough- Yes I am...but -cough- I am afraid not for long...-cough-  
Angiro: What? You will be fine!  
High Priest: I know my limit. I -cough- am not going to live too long. How is your quest coming along?  
Angiro: It's going well. You need some rest.   
High Priest: -cough- That is good to hear...-cough- Listen Angiro...from now on you are on your own...I am really happy to see you again.  
Angiro: High Priest! Don't say such things!

#Someone comes from behind#

Man: High Priest has been ill ever since you are gone, Angiro.  
Angiro?

#All look back, they see a person in silver plate mail. His armor is shiny and has the cross symbol all over it. He looks sturdy and has a face of a judge.# 

High Priest: Lauste! -cough- You are not suppose to -cough-...  
Lauste: The truth has to come, sooner or later, High priest.  
Angiro: Is that true? High Priest?  
High Priest(doesn't want to talk): ...  
Lauste: It is indeed true. I once come into the church and he will start telling me things about you; what a good boy you are; how great of a story-teller you are; how you need to leave because of some unbelievable fate you bear, so on and so forth.  
Angiro(tears): I shouldn't leave you, High Priest.  
High Priest(deteriorated voice): You have to...there is a world...waiting for you...to be saved...-cough- I cannot hinder, nor should I. I am just really happy to be able to see you again, I have no regrets in my life anymore...-cough- Angiro, promise me...-cough- don't let me meet you in heaven so soon or I won't forgive you...-cough-  
Angiro(upset): Of course I won't! And you won't be going anywhere, don't you remember you still have a lot to teach me?  
High Priest(fainting): That...is my boy...  
Yuufa: High Priest you will be fine!  
High priest(falling): Yuufa...thank you very much...  
Yuufa: High priest!

#High Priest falls to the ground. The tear drops from his eyes represent much of his happiness. He rests peacefully with a smile on his face#

Angiro: High Priest! High Priest!!!  
Yuufa(cries): High Priest! 

#Everyone fall to their knees, raise their hands and close their eyes#

-Fade-

-Saga resumes in the backyard of the church, where the three children are buried. There now erects the 4th tomb stone, Angiro and Yuufa kneels before it-

Angiro: ...  
Yuufa: ...

#Echo, Sunya and Lauste stand behind them#

Echo: What a day for Angiro...he loses all that he holds dear.  
Sunya: I start to hate this now. Why do all the innocent people suffer?  
Lauste: That is the price for Angiro.  
Sunya: His price? He doesn't deserve it!   
Lauste: Maybe he doesn't. But once he starts, there is no turning back. We all should know that we are not facing some maniacal criminals. We are facing the pure evil ourselves. We will all pay a cost in trying to drive off the evil. However Angiro pays a price that is too high for anyone else to afford.  
Sunya: ...  
Echo: ...  
Lauste: Regardless, I will join your quest in defeating the evil also in the name of High Priest. It is too much for me to see another diabolic event like this.  
Echo, Sunya: Thank you Lauste, and welcome.

#Angiro and Yuufa join back#

Angiro: We will continue to Aldebaran.  
Yuufa: I can't let those evil people get away with this.  
Echo: Are you sure you don't need more rest?   
Angiro: If we rest now then there will be more suffering for our people and I cannot let that happen.  
Echo: I guess you are right...hmmm where is Tamago?  
Sunya: Hmmmm yea... where did she go?

#Tamago runs back to the group, with both hands in her pocket#

Tamago: I am here.  
Echo: Where did you go?   
Tamago: I was just...err...trying to help the citizens.  
Sunya: That's really nice of you.  
Angiro: I thank you on behalf of the citizen of Prontera.  
Tamago: You're welcome.  
Angiro: Anyway, we should leave now. We don't have much time to waste.

#All of them prepare to leave. Tamago purposely walks at the back. A piece of jewelry falls from her pocket and without anyone noticing, she recollects it, put it back into her pocket and continues to walk at the back#

-Fade-

So they finally leave this city that gives them painful memories. Stay tuned to find out what happens in their next journey.


	22. Chapter 21: Undercover

Chapter 21 - Undercover

-Saga resumes in the dark world-

#Sherry, Miro and Gale are reporting their success#

Sasu: Well done. You all can dismiss now.

All: Yes.

#All teleports away#

Sasu: Now...if Kasparov succeeds in what he needs to do then this world should easy to take over...

-Fade-

-Saga resumes in the wilderness-

#After a long and tiring journey, the fellowship reaches Aldebaran. Aldebaran is a city with watercourses and bridges separating different regions. It is a beautiful and quiet city. People enjoy listening to the sound of flowing water. Aldebaran is also known as the romantic city#

Echo: Finally we are here.

Yuufa: Such a long walk...

Echo: You just need to get use to it.

Tamago: Hmmm I need to do something on my own. See you all around.

#Before anyone can respond, Tamago quickly left the party#

Yuufa: What a strange girl.

Echo: I agree. I have this feeling that she is hiding something from us.

Yuufa: Yep.

Echo: Well anyway, my teacher should be in the alchemist building. Shall we go pay him a visit?

Angiro: Sure.

Sunya: Yeah why not.

Lauste: Errr...I will stay out of it...I am never comfortable around medicines and herbs.

Sunya: Poor guy.

Lauste: Yeah so I guess...I will meet you in the bar when you guys are done.

All: Ok.

#Lauste goes off to find the bar, and Echo leads the remaining people to the alchemist building.#

-Before they reach alchemist building-

Angiro: Hey Echo, what is your teacher like?

Echo: I don't know...I have not seen him in almost eight years now. He taught me a lot of things when I was young. He must have changed a lot now.

Angiro: I see.

Yuufa: I am curious.

Sunya: Me too.

Echo: Actually I am too.

#At this moment, a stranger comes in eye contact with Yuufa. They don't seem to know each other but yet, they seem to be thinking in their head, trying to figure out where they have seen each other before. The stranger exits#

Angiro: Yuufa?

Yuufa: Oh...Hi.

Angiro: You ok?

Yuufa: Yeah I am ok.

Angiro: You seem to get carried off by something.

Echo: Something troubles you?

Yuufa: Oh no...its nothing don't worry about it. (aside) What is that strange feeling I have when I saw that guy?

#They approach the alchemist building#

Echo: Here it is. Let's go in.

#They all enter the alchemist building. Inside has many transparent windows and you can see what everyone else is experimenting. Some rooms have a lot of test tubes and racks inside, while some others have large containers holding some colored liquid. Alchemists inside are busy running around. Echo is looking at one particular alchemist, who Echo thinks is his teacher but not too sure about it. The alchemist notices him, and exits his room#

Alchemist: Echo! I have not seen you in ages.

Echo: Oh you are teacher? You sure have changed.

Alchemist: I have gotten old? Hahaha.

Echo: No I didn't mean that.

Alchemist: I am just kidding. It is nice to see you again.

Echo: It's nice to see you again too. Oh I bring some friend with me. He is Angiro, This is Yuufa and this is Sunya.

All: Hello.

Alchemist: Oh why hello there! You are all energetic people I can tell. My name is Oliver. Nice to meet you all.

All: Nice to meet you too.

Oliver: Anyway, what brings you here Echo? I am sure you are not bringing your friend here to have some sort of reunion with me, am I right?

Echo: You are still the same. I can't hide anything from you.

Oliver: Haha you haven't change much either.

Echo: Yeah we are here because we have some serious matters at hands and I figure that your knowledge will help us greatly.

Oliver: Oh?

-Fade-

-Saga resumes Inside Aldebaran castle, in the conference room-

Council Member 1: My Lord! We can't do this.

Lord: Like it or not, It will go as planned.

Council Member 2: But have you think about the citizens before doing this?

Lord: Yes. I think this is the best for them.

Council 1: I will not abide.

Council 2: I will neither follow this.

Lord: Do as you may. I have plenty of underlings who are smarter and know better that they should obey.

#Council 1 and 2 exits in despair#

Lord: Fools. Well, at least you are still loyal to me, Idus Ardonia.

Idus: Yes my lord.

#Idus is an assassin with red hair, dress in black and wears a red cape. She shows no emotion on her face. Her eyes send out an eerie feeling, as if her gaze can turn someone into stone#

Lord: You will help me execute the plan, right?

Idus: As always, my lord.

Lord: Excellent. I will wait for your news then.

#Lord exits#

Idus: ...

-Fade-

What is the Lord planning to do? And how will Oliver helps them in their journey? Stay tuned!


	23. Chapter 22: Alchemist power!

Chapter 22 – Alchemist power!

So what is Tamago doing?

#We now focus on Tamago who is knocking on someone's door. A man opened the door and Tamago enters the building. The door is tightly closed afterward#

Tamago(takes out jewelry from her pocket): I believe this should be enough.

#All the jewelry on the table shines brightly. Diamond rings, necklaces, pearls, bracelet and gold coins. You can hardly imagine how Tamago can carry all that without anyone noticing#

Man: Good. Next time if you guys still need to borrow money, you can always come to us, hehe.

Tamago: No thanks...I learned my lesson.

Man: Well, if you aren't here for business, then maybe you should get out of here.

Tamago: I don't need you to tell me.

#Tamago exits the building#

Tamago: I never would have thought that I had to borrow money from those people...and lose it all. The worse is, I have to steal things during a disaster...what kind of person am I? I guess there isn't much for me to do right now. -sigh- I guess I will go to the bar and have a drink. I need it anyway.

#Tamago goes into the bar#

-Back to the alchemist building-

Oliver: I see. That is one crazy task I say.

Echo: Yeah, which is why I think you can help us greatly with your knowledge.

Oliver: Well...what exactly do you want me to help you with?

#All silent#

Echo: I...I am not certain.

Oliver: Hahaha.

Angiro: Oh my! Echo, you don't know?

Sunya: Then why are we here?

Echo: -feels stupid-

Oliver: Ahaha don't worry. That's Echo.

Echo: Teacher!

Oliver: Come in here, I will show you all something great.

#All enters Oliver's lab#

Oliver: In all these years of researching, I can safely say that I understand alchemy more than anyone else in the world. I can make any kind of chemical items out of herbs and solutions. But my proudest invention will be what I call the "Nova bomb"!

All: Nova bomb?

Oliver: It releases a huge amount of energy that it will blow everything away in range. You need to be really careful when handling it.

Echo: Sounds dangerous.

Oliver: It is dangerous. But then I figure that you don't want to learn anything about normal herbs and medicine since you should know it by now already. I may as well teach you something new.

Echo: How do you make such bomb?

Oliver: I have only made two so far. The materials for it are scarce in the world. And one of the items need for it is a shining plant.

All: Shining plant?

Oliver: Yes. These plants are difficult to find. I only receive one every year as a remarkable alchemist. It is like a prize for me. But anyway I don't know where these people get their share of shining plant from. Not like I care anyway, hehe.

Echo: Where can you normally find these shining plants?

Oliver: Oops I got carried away. I only know in the underground ruin of Geffen grows some.

Angiro: Why don't you go there and get more shining plants then?

Oliver: And leave my study like this? Not a chance. On top of that, I have heard tales about that underground ruin. People say it is cursed.

All: Cursed?

Oliver: I am not exactly sure why the tales go like that. I rarely go to Geffen anyway.

Angiro: I see.

Oliver: Anyway if you want to successfully make a nova bomb, you will need the following:

-------------------------

1 Shining plant

1 Wind Crystal

5 Burning heart

5 red/green/blue herb

-------------------------

Echo: Wind crystal?

Angiro: Burning heart?

Oliver: Wind crystal is what people normally refer as "Wind of Verdure". As for Burning heart, you will need some help for that.

Angiro: What do you mean?

Oliver: To obtain burning heart, you will need to enter the most dreaded place, magma dungeon A.K.A the Nogg's Road.

Yuufa: Just the name of that place is enough to send melting heat to my body.

Oliver: Haha that's true. That place is as dangerous as an active volcano. The monsters inside contains the burning heart, which is also their essential source of life.

All: I see.

Oliver: Once you have all the materials, Echo will know what to do with them. However, invading the magma dungeon is as good as committing suicide, if you don't have a decent group with you that is.

Angiro: That's not a problem.

Oliver: If that is the case, may I ask you a favor?

Angiro: You need us to get you some burning hearts?

Oliver: Bravo! I like smart people such as you. Yes I need some burning hearts. I am currently conducting a research on what this mysterious item can do. Therefore if you can bring me about five, I will be forever grateful.

Angiro: Sure, I guess...-look at his friends, who all seem to agree to help- However we have some matters at hand, so it may take a while for us to get them for you.

Oliver: Don't worry about it. I am not in a hurry.

Angiro: Alright.

Oliver: Thank you very much. You are all good lads.

All: -smiles-

Echo: Well it is getting late, so I think we should move now.

Oliver: Alright. It is so nice to see you again Echo, you can drop by any time for a chat!

Echo: That's for sure.

Oliver: Haha. I wish you all good luck.

All: Thanks.

Angiro: We will bring you the hearts.

Oliver: I am counting on you.

Echo: Hmm we should go meet up with Lauste in the bar right now.

Angiro: Yeah. Thanks a lot Oliver.

Yuufa, Sunya: Thank you.

Oliver: It's my pleasure to help. Have fun lads.

#All exits the alchemist building#

-Fade-

What will they do next? Stay tuned!


	24. Chapter 23: Victims

Chapter 23 - Victims

-Saga resumes in the Aldebaran bar, Lauste is inside waiting for his friends-

#Lauste is sitting at a table while waiting. There are quarreling a few tables away. One person stands up and starts yelling at another guy. The guy being yelled at is the stranger Yuufa saw on the street. In a moment later the stranger knocked down the man who is yelling, and storms out of the bar.#

Lauste: I should not stay in this place for too long...

#Angiro, Echo, Yuufa and Sunya enter the bar. They browse a bit and find Lauste#

Angiro: Hey.

Lauste: You all are late.

Echo: We had some business.

Lauste: Business?

Angiro: Well...we kind of agreed to help Echo's teacher to get some burning heart from magma dung...

Lauste(Interrupts): Magma dungeon?!

Angiro: Yeah.

Lauste: Are you all crazy?

Angiro: Why?

Lauste: That place is inhuman.

Echo: But we have to go in there to get burning hearts and well, make some kind of new weapon and help my teacher out.

Lauste: Ahh...and I suppose we are going into that place?

Angiro: Yep.

Lauste: ...

Yuufa: Don't worry Lauste, we will be fine.

Lauste: Not that I don't have confidence in you guys but...going inside equals to suicide.

Sunya: Well then, we are going in without you.

#All are surprised#

Sunya: Come on, don't tell me you guys are scared. I sure am not.

Angiro: Sunya is brave.

Yuufa: You ok sis?

Sunya: I am just sick of guys acting sissy like a little girls.

Angiro, Echo, Lauste: ...

Lauste: Fine I will go with you.

Yuufa: Yay!

Angiro: In that case we will need to prepare for tomorrow. The first thing we need to prepare is...go to sleep!

All: ...

Angiro: Have a good night rest and tomorrow we will be well-prepared for magma dungeon.

Lauste: I suppose.

Angiro: Let's go then.

#Lauste pays his bill, and the group exits the bar. A few moments later, Tamago enters#

Tamago: Hmm what should I do next...? I think I should find those people again and see if I can get any benefits from them. Heh.

-Fade-

-Saga resumes at night in Aldebaran inn. Everyone is sleeping in their respective room-

#Very quiet. The clock tower strikes the bell two times.#

Yuufa(in her sleep): No...Mother! Father!! No!!! Ahhh!! ------(wakes up in horror, sweat heavily) No!...Not that dream again...

#Yuufa is sitting on her bed, remembering some event of her pass#

-Flashback-

#Yuufa is only eight years old, and hiding with her parents in stock house #

Father(whisper): Yuufa, leave now!

Yuufa(whisper): No. I can't leave without father and mother.

Mother(whisper): Yuufa, leave now and we will meet you again outside of town quickly.

Yuufa: But mother...

Father: There is no time now! The bandits are around here and will spot us in any second, if they find us we are doomed. Please Yuufa listen to us, leave now.

Yuufa: -sobs- Ok, be careful father! Mother!

Father, Mother: Be careful Yuufa.

#Yuufa leaves the stock house silently. She quickly runs toward the fence, and tries to climb over it. However she cannot even climb up the fence and keeps falling back to the ground. The bandits notice her#

Bandit: Hey there is a girl! Get her!

Father: No!! I won't let you touch my Yuufa!

#Yuufa's father rush out of the stock house, and get close to Yuufa#

Father: Yuufa, I will help you.

Yuufa!

#Yuufa's father carries Yuufa onto the fence, and Yuufa jumps down to the other side.#

Bandits: There is a man now! Kill him! And loot his money!

Yuufa: Father escape too!

Father: It is too late...

Yuufa: Father!

Father: Yuufa. Listen to me. We are not going to be around anymore. Please take good care of yourself. You need to head to Prontera. I know the High Priest in the church. If you tell him about me, he should let you stay there.

Yuufa: No! Father escape now!

Father: Go now before it's too late.

Yuufa: Father!!! -sniff-

Father: Listen to your parents for the last time, go! Now!

#Yuufa walks away from the town reluctantly. Soon the bandit comes up to her father. A sword slashes brings Yuufa's father down. The bandits then proceed into the stock house where Yuufa and her parents were hiding. There is a scream from a female. And the bandit exits with blood stain on their clothes#

Yuufa(from a far): Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!

#The village has been set on fire. The bandit loots whatever they can. Killing all survivors in the process#

-Ends flash back-

Yuufa: ...I still can't forget that day...my parents...-sniff- I can't really sleep any longer...

#Yuufa jumps down her bed, exits the Inn and stands in front of a bridge. She looks down at her reflection and weeps. Her tears drip from her eyes and ripple on the water surface#

Yuufa: Father...Mother...

#The stranger whom Yuufa saw in the afternoon appears and hands her some paper towel. The stranger, dresses up as a swordsman, wears a brown muffler. His right eye is obviously injured as it looks smaller than his left eye. There are some reddish scar on his right eye too#

Stranger: Here.

Yuufa: Thanks...you are...

Stranger: We saw each other in the afternoon.

Yuufa: That's ...right. For some reason I think I have seen you somewhere before but I can't remember where.

Stranger: Really? I highly doubt that.

Yuufa: Thanks for the paper anyway.

#Yuufa looks down into the water again#

Stranger: May I ask why are you crying?

Yuufa: I...I was just thinking of my parents.

Stranger: You missed them?

Yuufa: Yes...They were killed when I was young in a bandit raid.

Stranger: Bandit raid?

Yuufa: Yes...the villager I use to live in...was raid by bandits one night and...my parents... wanted to save me -sniff-...

Stranger: That village… it's name happens to be Miko?

Yuufa: Yes...?

Stranger: And...Is somewhere southwest of Prontera...?

Yuufa: How do you...

Stranger: No wonder you look so familiar. I use to live in that village too.

Yuufa: You do!?

Stranger: Yes. My name is Retribution. My parents were the carpenters.

Yuufa: Oh my! You are that little boy I use to play with all the time?!

Retribution: I had no clue until now.

Yuufa: How did you manage to escape the bandit raid?

Retribution: My parents...literally threw me out of the village during the bandit raid. They were killed in front of my eyes. I will never forget such day.

Yuufa: Same...I will never forget that day...such horrendous memory.

Retribution: So I guess you can't sleep because you were thinking of it?

Yuufa: Yeah...

Retribution: To be honest I sometimes have nightmare as well. I would see my parents being killed over and over again.

Yuufa: Me too.

Retribution: And one of the major goals for me right now is to find out who are those bandits, and I will make them pay.

Yuufa: I don't know...

Retribution: Don't you want to avenge your parents too?

Yuufa: I am not sure myself...after I became a priest, I learned to forgive and forget. I don't really hate those bandits anymore to be honest.

Retribution: Well, I sure won't be able to forget them, unlike you. I will seek them out until the end of time.

Yuufa: But...

Retribution: You don't have to try to convince me. I am glad we actually see each other again. I hope you have a good life and may we meet each other again some time.

Yuufa: Why don't you consider joining us?

Retribution: You? Who?

Yuufa: We are on a quest to defeat the evils.

Retribution: Evil you say?

Yuufa: Yes. And I am sure you are welcomed to join us as long as you want to.

Retribution: I must respectfully decline. Like I said, I won't be doing anything else until I seek my revenge. Maybe some day, when I am done with my vengeance, then I will join you.

Yuufa: I am looking forward to that.

Retribution: Well, I will leave you now, good night and rest well, if you can.

Yuufa: Thanks. I hope to see you again.

Retribution(turns, waves): Same.

#Retribution exits#

Yuufa: I had no idea...

#Yuufa looks back to the watery mirror. She looks at the person in the reflection, sees her face fills with sorrow and anguish. Yet in her soul, she understands that someone out there holds the same fate. She no longer feels alone. She knows that there is someone she knows from her past, and still alive. The clock tower strikes the bell three times.#

-Fade-

Will Yuufa and Retribution meet again? What is going to happen in magma dungeon? And whatever happens to the plan the Lord wants? Stay tuned!


	25. Chapter 24: Mystery of clock tower I

Chapter 24 - Mystery of clock tower (I)

-The next morning-

#They all gather outside of the Inn and plan their move to magma dungeon#

Angiro: So...what is the plan?  
Lauste: Well, if you can keep me alive I guess I can take some hits.  
Yuufa: Don't worry about that.  
Echo: And I guess me and Sunya will be throwing range attacks.  
Sunya: Sounds like a good plan.  
Angiro: And...I don't really know what I can do.  
Sunya: Just sit back and relax.  
Angiro(disappointed): I don't like to do that.  
Sunya: I was just joking.  
Angiro: Well I guess, I can fight something if I have a weapon of some sort. 

#Oliver enters with a bag in his hand#

Oliver: Hey guys.  
All: Hello.  
Echo: What brings you here, teacher?   
Oliver: I just remembered something. While it seems all of you have some sort of weapon, Angiro seems to carry nothing.  
Angiro: That's...true.  
Oliver: Haha just as I thought. Well, I remember back then when I was in Yuno visiting a professor friend of mine, he gave me this set of things. As much as I like to keep it but it will be useless to me as I am not a warrior myself. Maybe these will help Angiro out a little. -hands Angiro the bag-

#Angiro opens the bag. Inside holds a set of book. Among all there is one with fire symbol, one with water droplet symbol, one with lightning symbol and the last one with tree symbol#

Angiro: These?  
Oliver: I believe these are enchanted spellbooks that contain elemental energies according to their symbols. How to use it? I have no idea. You will have to experiment with them.  
Angiro: I see. Thanks a lot Oliver.  
Oliver: Not a problem. I will need to head back for my experiment now, good luck in your journey.  
Angiro: Good luck with your experiment too.

#Oliver exits. Angiro takes out the set of books, fascinated by what they can potentially do#

Sunya: Hey, wake up. We need to go now.  
Angiro: Right...let's go. Anyone know the way?

#All silent#

All: ...  
Angiro: No one knows?  
Lauste: Well...I kind of know the location of it, but I don't know where it is exactly.  
Echo: Maybe we should go ask my teacher about it.  
Angiro: Seems to be a good idea.  
Echo: Let's go then.

#They all start to catch up with Oliver. At this point, noises from the middle of the city catch their attention# 

Angiro: What's going on there?  
Yuufa: Don't know, let's check it out?  
Angiro: Guess that won't hurt either, any objection?

#No one says a word#

Angiro: Ok then, let's go and see what the city is up to.

#They all approach the clock tower, where the source of the noises are from. As they get closer they see a humongous group of people gather around

Angiro: What are all these people doing here?  
Lord: The citizen of Aldebaran may I have your attention please! We are going to take down the clock tower!  
Citizen 1: Why?  
Citizen 2: It has been here for ages, and it is a symbol of the city!  
Lord: I understand. However we need to expand the city and this tower is taking up quite a lot of free lands.  
Citizen 1: What the Niff? That's no reason to take down the tower! I strongly oppose this idea.  
Citizen 2: Me too.

#And thus a wave of resistance arise#

Lord: Regardless, we will start the process of taking down the tower...tomorrow. Those who live close to the tower is asked to evacuate. Idus will be here to supervise the process.  
Idus: Any opposition will be eliminated.

#The Lord looks around at the angry mob and notice Angiro and the others. He shows an annoyed look on his face.#

Lord: I am heading back to the castle. I will leave this to you, Idus.

#Lord proceeds to head back to castle with soldiers around him. Idus wanders around the clock tower# 

Angiro: That's one stupid reason to take down the clock tower.  
Sunya: Expanding the city my niff! That idiot must have lost his mind.  
Angiro: You think we can take a peek inside of the clock tower before it goes down?  
Yuufa: But we have to go to...   
Angiro(interrupts): I am sure a couple minutes of touring won't hurt, right?  
Echo: Actually, I want to see what is inside too.   
Sunya: Same here.  
Angiro: Then it's decided, let's go in.   
Yuufa: Sigh..

#They all enters the clock tower. Inside the clock tower, there are a lot of gears revolving around each other. There are no clocks inside the tower as oppose to the tower's name suggest. However, on the floor, there are many different clock prints, some even with clock hands and are actually moving. The walls in clock tower are painted in blue. The tower gives off a mysterious feeling to anyone who enters#

Angiro: This place is just...great.  
Echo: I have never seen any infrastructure like this.  
Yuufa: This is truly fascinating.  
Lauste: In ancient civilizations, people were able to construct buildings that people would consider to be impossible to build nowadays. This one is a living example.  
Angiro: It's a shame that they are going to take it down.  
Echo: This place...somehow gives me an uneasy feeling.   
Idus(shouts): Who goes there?  
Angiro: Uh oh...

#Idus appears from above of the group and jumped down to the ground# 

Idus: No one is permitted to enter the clock tower before the destruction of it.

#Idus appears to be fearsome to the group and they avoid eye contact with her#

Angiro: We are just travelers...and would like to see this wonder before it goes down. We were supposed to head to magma dungeon anyway...maybe we should go now.  
Echo: Yes...let's go.  
Idus: Not so fast. Anyone who violates the order will be sent...  
Angiro(Interrupts): Hey hey! We aren't bad people. We are just curious and want to take a look that's all. Besides, we have a much bigger task at hand and we can't afford to be sent anywhere.  
Idus: Much bigger task?  
Angiro: Yes. We are to defeat the evil that returns to RO.

#Idus' eyes widen for a second#

Idus?  
Angiro: It is a long story.  
Idus: Regardless, I will not allow people who infract the order go unpunished. You all will have to follow me to the jail.   
Angiro: What? I told you...  
Idus(Interrupts): One more word from any of you and your head will be on the ground.  
All: ...   
Idus: Now if you will, please come with me.

#They all follows Idus out to the clock tower, not daring to say a word. They are thrown into the jail#

Idus: Soon you will receive your punishment.

#Idus exits#

#All of them inside the cell, looking at each other, sit down and remain silent.#

-Fade- 

They are jailed! Once again their journey is hindered. What will happen to them? stay tuned.


	26. Chapter 25: Mystery of clock tower II

Chapter 25 - Mystery of clock tower II

-Saga resumes at night, the day where our friends are jailed-

Sunya: I knew it wasn't a good idea to go in there...-eyes shift to Angiro-

Angiro: Ahem… well...we all wanted to go in there didn't we?

Sunya: And that's why we are in this cage now.

Angiro: Hey...are you trying to blame everything on me? Echo said he wanted to go in too!

Echo(ashamed): ...

Sunya: Yeah well, it was you who suggested the idea first.

Angiro: What? You said "Same here" when Echo said he wanted to go inside too.

Sunya: Huh? I don't remember saying such thing.

Yuufa(screams): AHHHH!!! Will you two stop arguing? It isn't the best thing to do right now!

Angiro, Sunya: Sorry.

Lauste: Let's figure out a way to get out of here first...

#We now have an overview of the jail. There is no one else inside. All the cells are empty. Occasionally you can hear the sound of water drops from the ceiling onto the ground. There are no jail guards. The person who has the key to the cells is the person who imprisons them. There is a notice on the wall in every cell saying "Try to break out means a bounty on your head".#

Echo: Well...it seems like escaping is not a smart idea.

Sunya: What else can we do then? Dig a tunnel?

Lauste: That's actually a good idea.

#They clean up the hays that carpeted the cell room only to find out the ground is made of concrete.#

Lauste: I guess it is not a good idea after all.

Sunya: So what now? I don't want to die in here.

Lauste: I don't think anyone wants to.

Sunya: -Sigh-

#Out of nowhere, Idus appears inside of the cell#

Angiro: Hey!

Sunya: It's you! Let us out of here!

Yuufa: I don't think we deserve to be locked in here...

Echo: I agree...we were just trying to take a look inside the tower...not like we murdered or robbed people.

Idus: I must apologize.

All???

Idus: I didn't mean to put you all in jail but...that was the only thing I can do.

Angiro: What do you mean?

Idus: Our lord...I suspect he is not our lord.

Angiro: What are you talking about?

Idus: And I heard you -points at Angiro- said that you all are going to defeat the evil that returned to RO.

Angiro: Correct.

Idus: Then I will need your help.

All???

Idus: You see...I notice my lord has imposed some kind of power onto me. He knows whatever I do and wherever I go. Don't ask me how I know that, I just know it.

Angiro: Then why are you here now? Don't you...

Idus(Interrupts): I am here because my lord will go inside clock tower every night and do something. I don't know what he does but that's the only time I feel that he no longer spies on me. Whenever he returns from the tower he is really exhausted. I don't recall anything in clock tower that exhausts anyone.

Angiro: I see.

Idus: I will let you all go free...only if you promise me to find out the reason of my lord's unusual behavior. Tomorrow the tower is going to be taken down...therefore tonight is the only chance and I am glad that you are all here.

Sunya: We are here because...it was an accident.

Idus: Accident?

Angiro: No, that's no accident. Anyway...I think we have no choice...we will help I guess?

#All nods or make sound of agreement#

Idus: Great. I will open the cell now.

#Idus quickly shifted outside of the cell and opened the gate#

Idus: Here, let's make haste!

Angiro: Was that some kind of...eyes trick?

#All exits the accursed jail cell. They took a deep breath, refresh themselves with clean air and proceed inside to clock tower.#

-All enters the clock tower. They proceed to the 3rd floor of the tower and stopped in front of a gate. Angle quickly changed to the 4th floor of clock tower-

Lord: Just a little bit more...and I will obtain the power to manipulate time!

-Change back to the crowd at 3rd floor-

Idus: This gate...will lead us to the forbidden level of the clock tower. I suspect he is up there.

Angiro: The gate is locked tight.

Idus: I have the key.

#Idus opens the gate#

Idus: Let's move.

#All walk the stairs to the 4th floor of clock tower. The 4th floor is nothing like the previous three floors. Here have a lot of magic circles, bookshelves, some kind of magical nodes and a transparent ceiling that can see into the sky. A man stands in front of two magical nodes. The magic circle he stands on is glowing with faint blue color#

Idus: My lord! What are you doing?

Lord: Why are you here...and those people...argh

Idus: This level...the ancient law of Aldebaran forbids the entry of any mortals, even the lord himself.

Lord: Then why are you here?

Idus: I should ask you this question first, my lord. Why are you here?

Lord: Argh...you pests...

#Lord transform into a man with dark-blue hair, pale skin and light-blue eyes. Yes, he is Kasparov!#

Kasparov: You all just have to show up at the wrong moment.

Idus: Who are you?

Angiro: There is no mistake. He is Kasparov. The guy we met sometime ago. He is from Niflheim.

Idus: Niflheim? How?

Angiro: No time to explain now...and I am sure we are in trouble now.

Kasparov: I am glad you noticed that. Haha. Didn't I say last time when we meet again, it will be your last? I think it is time for me to fulfill my promise.

Angiro: Uh...

Sunya: What are you talking about! -fires arrow at Kasparov-

Kasparov(barrier up): Tsk tsk tsk...foolish mortals. Maybe I can teach you a lesson with my new power!

Echo: New power?

Kasparov: Behold! The art of Time Magic!

All: Time magic??

#Kasparov stands inside of the magic circle. His body glows with blue aura and the magic nodes around him start to glow as well#

Kasparov: I can finally get rid of you all! Allow me send you all to eternal wander in the lost dimensions! Ahahahahhah!!!

#Kasparov raises his hands. The space around him starts to warp. The magic circle shines luminously in blue and the magic nodes are flashing with sparks. The magic nodes makes clamorous noise#

-Saga stops at the insane Kasparov laughing hysterically and our friends are all looking at him in awe-

Wander in the lost dimensions? That sounds pretty scary. What will happen to our friends? Stay tuned!


	27. Chapter 26: Mystery of clock tower III

Chapter 26 - Mystery of clock tower III

-Saga resumes when Kasparov is cackling and prepare to cast off his spell-

Kasparov: This time...time will punish you!

#The warping of space inside the room creates illusions of everything. That includes everyone in the room, every apparatus, and every moment of time#

Angiro: thiiiiis guuuy iiis gooinng maadd..

Yuufa: Sooommmeeeeboodyy stooop hiiimm...

Kasparov: Iiiit iiiiss tooooo laaaatteee!!!

#One of the magic nodes seems to be glowing too bright. It starts to release lightning bolts wildly in the room#

Kasparov: Whhhaaaat?

#The magic node explodes into thousand pieces. The energy it releases is so tremendous that the space around it implodes into another dimension, and thus creates a temporary vortex into the void. The void vacuums whatever available to it. Incidentally, the vortex is formed directly next to Kasparov. In the mean time, the warping of space in the room stopped.#

Angiro: Ahhhh...-holds onto a pillar-

Yuufa: Nooooo...

Sunya: Help... -grabs Angiro-

Echo: Stay put guys!!

#Kasparov stops laughing yet his mouth still wide opens. He comes to realize what kind of fiasco he just created#

Kasparov: What? This must be a dream!!!! A Mistake!!!!

#Our friends grapple onto stone pillars and refuse to get sucked into the vortex. On the other hand, Kasparov, without any sort of support, is violently drawn into the vortex of void.#

Kasparov(Inside the vortex): ARGHHHHH!!!!!!! THIS IS NOT THE END!!!!!!

#The implosion of space starts to halt. The attraction of the vortex lessens. Our friends no longer need to find support for themselves. The vortex slowly mends itself back to normal#

Angiro: Everyone still here?

Yuufa: I am.

Echo: Yes.

Lauste: I seem to be in one piece.

Sunya: I...think I am still here.

Angiro: Where is Idus?

#Idus shifts into the building from nowhere#

Idus: I am here.

Angiro: So everyone is still here.

Yuufa: I wonder what happens to Kasparov.

Angiro: Most likely...wandering in the lost dimension as he says.

Sunya: Thank the GM he is the one going on the journey.

Angiro: Haha...I suppose.

Echo: So now...if Kasparov was the Lord...and now he vanishes, where is the real lord?

Idus: That...I will have to find out.

#Idus disappears instantly#

Angiro: She is too fast.

Idus: Not fast. You just can't see me.

Angiro: Mad skills.

Echo: ...It starts to make sense now.

Yuufa: What does?

Echo: If Kasparov knows about the secret of Time Magic, and knows about the level of power it provides then obviously he wants to take down the clock tower. If he does that, then no one will be able to study this kind of outrageous power. I can't fathom what will happen to RO if he does indeed master time magic.

Yuufa: I think you are right.

Echo: Also...if Kasparov is the one who orders the destruction of the clock tower, and if he is gone now, does that mean the tower remains?

Yuufa: Good question.

#Suddenly the room transforms into vast wilderness. The moon hides itself inside the thundering clouds. Rain falls heavily on the planet yet, our friends do not get wet. They witness a person on horseback, being chased by a group of people who also ride on horseback#

Dark Woman: Why did they do this to me? I didn't do anything for once! Suddenly I am out here riding for my life! Curse! No matter, I need to get us both out of this nonsense.

Mysterious group leader(yells): You cannot run away! Hand yourself over to us to prevent bloodshed!

#After a riding for a distance, the dark woman tossed something into a pile of stones#

Dark Woman(Cries and thinks): I can't believe I am doing this! My dear Zane, will you please forgive me? -sobs- ...I will come back for you!

Mysterious group leader(yells): She is getting away! Charge! We must get her!

#As the dark woman and the group disappears our friends go up to the stone piles, curious as they are, trying to see what was being tossed out. To their surprise, it is a baby.#

Lauste: Now why anyone would tosses out a baby like this?

Echo: I hope he is ok. -tries to touch the baby, but fails- Huh?? I swear my hands just go through him.

Yuufa: This baby...looks very familiar for some reason...

#Angiro stares at the baby without saying a word. He is remembering the words from High Priest#

-flash back-

High Priest: Angiro listen to me! While what CardMaster said may sound stupid, but I mean, I am not your father. And I don't know where you came from. All I know is that I found you in a stone cave in the wilderness. Don't you want to find out more about yourself too?

-ends flash back-

Angiro: ...This is...me?

All: What?

Angiro: This baby...he is me! My mother...she will come back for me?

Yuufa: But...didn't she call the baby Zane?

Angiro: Yes but...I don't know.

Echo: I know!

Angiro: You know?

Echo: You are Angiro Zenjin right? I don't know but from my wild guess, isn't it the acronym of the first two letters of your first name and last name? An and Ze...Zane?

Angiro: But wait!! I thought High Priest gave me that name!

Lauste: Destiny.

Angiro??

Lauste: History has chosen you. You are the destined one. You cannot escape destiny.

Yuufa: Angiro! I didn't know...

#At this moment, the wilderness transformed back into the clock tower room they are supposedly in. Everything is normal again. The clock tower strikes the bell four three times.#

Angiro: Destiny...?

-Fade-

Clock tower is mysterious indeed! I guess now we know a little bit more about Angiro's past, what will he uncover in the future? And what will happen to the clock tower? Stay tuned!


	28. Chapter 27: New challenges

Chapter 27 - New challenges

-Saga resumes in the dark world-

Sasu: Kasparov has failed...he is too self-confident sometimes. Curses! I have lost my best friend. Why you fool...argh...Who else is out there and is capable of doing things? Oh...

#A figure slowly appears. He's a male with the appearance of a teenager with shiny gold hair and long enough to cover both of his eyes. His ears are in the shape of vampire wings (obviously the size of normal ears!) and in his hand, wield a pitch-black sickle #

Sasu: I was just thinking of you, Aishiteru.  
Aishiteru: And I know that you were thinking of me, Sasu(1).  
Sasu: You haven't changed any.   
Aishiteru: And I you haven't changed any too.  
Sasu: What makes you say that?  
Aishiteru: You look the same, and still one-armed.  
Sasu: Bleh...those can't be changed.  
Aishiteru: True.  
Sasu: Anyway...as you know Kasparov had failed and I doubt that he will be able to return from the lost realm.  
Aishiteru: I know him well...he is too self-confident.  
Sasu: Yes. Now I believe you are quite capable despite of your age. You are a vicious one after all.  
Aishiteru: -waves his sickle around- Oh yes, you bet I am.  
Sasu: Therefore, I think you can take Kasparov's place for the time being.  
Aishiteru: Whatever you say.  
Sasu: Great! ahaha...plus I think it is also time for me to do something as well.   
Aishiteru: Oh? That will surely be interesting.  
Sasu: Just you wait...heh heh.  
Aishiteru: -grins-

-Fade-

-Saga resumes back to Aldebaran, at night, after the incident in clock tower-

#All are very tired, especially Angiro. They enter the inn and rest. However, Yuufa can't sleep for some reason. She goes out, watches the silent sky, says no words.#

Yuufa: ... 

#Echo comes out silently, pats on Yuufa's shoulder#

Echo: Hey Yuufa.  
Yuufa(startled badly, jumps): -Gasp- ...Don't scare me like that!  
Echo: I thought I made it pretty obvious that I walked out of the inn. Anyway, what are you doing out here so late?  
Yuufa: I am worried about Angiro.  
Echo: Why worried about him?  
Yuufa: Suddenly he realizes all the "lies" he was told are all truths.  
Echo: I see your point.  
Yuufa: And since he is a really good friend of mine, I am worried about him. I don't know if he can accept such reality.  
Echo: Don't be silly. I think from the first day when he accepted this task he was prepared. I mean, look at him now - Prontera got burnt down, High Priest died so did the children - Isn't he still strong and happy? I believe in Angiro all the time and I doubt that he will won't be able to overcome any obstacles.  
Yuufa: I guess you are right. Maybe I am just very use to worry for the others.  
Echo: That's your weakness...sometimes you should just let things happen. Taking in everyone's woes isn't going to make you happy and healthy.  
Yuufa: ...I can't change it. This is how I am.  
Echo: That may be so. But don't you believe Angiro can get through it?  
Yuufa: Yeah.  
Echo: Then what else is there for you to worry about? If you think he can, then you should believe that he can.  
Yuufa: I don't know...  
Echo: Come on. I hate to see my friends always wear a frown face. Smile! Everything will be ok.  
Yuufa: ...  
Echo: Smile?  
Yuufa(smiles): Thanks Echo.  
Echo: That's what I like to see.  
Yuufa(yawns): Now all that is out of my head, I am tired...I am going back to sleep.  
Echo: Let's head back then.

#Echo and Yuufa exchanges smile, and head back inside of the inn, hand in hand#

-The next day- 

#Angiro walks out of the Inn. Yuufa is standing outside# 

Angiro: Good morning.  
Yuufa: Good morning Angiro, are you feeling ok?  
Angiro: Huh? Am I supposed to feel bad?  
Yuufa: No...  
Angiro: Haha I am just kidding. I am fine, thanks.  
Yuufa: Nice to know.

#Everyone else enter#

Yuufa: Good morning Echo, sis, Lauste.  
Angiro: Morning all.  
All: Morning.   
Angiro: So I guess we are finally going to magma dungeon now?   
Echo: That seems to be the case.  
Angiro: Ok! I guess everyone else is ready then?  
Sunya: Yep.  
Lauste: I am prepared for the worst.  
Echo: Don't say such thing! We will be fine.  
Angiro: Let's go then!

#They exit Aldebaran and head north to where the terrifying magma dungeon supposedly at.#

Short transitional chapter. After all that craziness about the clock tower, our friends finally can start their quest into magma dungeon, what will happen? Stay tuned.

Sasu(1) You may notice some of them address Sasu as Master, highness blah blah and some address him by his name. Those who address him by his name are close friends of Sasu, while those other who address him formally are merely underlings.


	29. Chapter 28: Into magma dungeon I

Chapter 28 - Into magma dungeon I

-Saga resumes at north of Aldebaran, where the magma dungeon is said to be in-

#This area is a large plain. No a bit of grass grow on the brownish field. There are few trees stand on the lonely steppe. The air is hot due to the sparsity of wind#

Angiro: This place is a desert...

Yuufa: It's so much different than in Aldebaran.

Angiro: Yeah...it's cool and nice in there and now...

Echo: I think this is better than having thunderstorms and hurricane. Hey...anyone has the direction?

#All silent#

Sunya: I remember now! We are supposed to ask your teacher...

Echo: Oh yes...I totally forgot...

All: ...

Sunya: Well...that means we have to go all the way back to Aldebaran and ask for direction?

Yuufa: That is a really long walk.

Angiro: Errr ok...so I suppose we are just going to find our way to there?

Sunya: Looks like that's what we will be doing.

Echo: In that case...let me see...look around Hey...I see some unusual smoke over there.

All: Where?

Echo: points to Northwest direction There.

#All look at that direction. They see smoke steaming#

Angiro: That might be it. Let's go there.

#They all head to that direction. Soon they come across a cave. Excruciating air currents blast out from the cave entrance. They all at once realize that this is where they need to go, the magma dungeon#

Lauste: This has to be it.

Angiro: No doubt.

Yuufa: The heat is killing me.

Lauste: Wearing all these armors make me sweat a lot.

Angiro: Same here. We can't do anything about it though.

Sunya: Well well. We won't get anything done if we all just stand here complaining.

#They all enter the horrendous cave. Inside is a cave with twist and narrow roads. You have to be careful when walking because below is endless flowing of lava. As they enter they are immediately greeted by an unidentified fiery object. Arrows are shot and swords are swung. The UFO perishes and left behind a jewelry-like object. A burning heart!#

Angiro: picks up the burning heart So this is a burning heart. It looks really awesome!

Yuufa: It's beautiful.

Sunya: I want one like that.

#They all take a closer look at the burning heart. It is irregular in shape, red and transparent. It continuously gives off heat energy. If you put your eyes in front of the burning heart you can see a small flame dancing inside #

Echo: You suppose we can like...take one for ourselves?

Sunya: That would make nice keep sake.

Yuufa: And proves that we entered this place.

Angiro: I don't think that is a bad idea at all, hehe.

Lauste: Well, this thing is certainly pretty but let's not wastes time on it...this place is far too dangerous.

All except Lauste: You are no fun!

Lauste: Fine...

#They venture deeper into the dungeon. As they move along they encounter more UFOs. As usual Echo and Sunya fire arrows and Yuufa supports while Lauste "tank" the monster. Angiro takes out his newly acquired book, the one with a water drop symbol, opens it and reads it. As he reads the spell, a blue crystalline orb forms on the page. Angiro picks up the orb and throws it at the blazing unknown. The monster freezes immediately and dematerializes. Upon it's death, it leaves an item similar to the burning heart, only this one gives off cold energy, is blue instead of red, and the small dancing flame inside is blue. This is a frozen heart. At this point, the group obtains nine burning hearts.#

Angiro: shows frozen heart Wow...this one is even cooler.

Echo: We have nine now. We just need to give five to my teacher and I guess five for the nova bomb.

Angiro: Then the rest are ours!

Sunya: Yay!

Yuufa: Ya...but uhm...first we need to find a monster.

#They all look around and cannot see another monster in sight#

Angiro: Maybe we killed them all?

Lauste: I highly doubt that. I don't think this place is this simple...

Echo: I agree...If this place is like this then people won't fear it so much.

Sunya: Hey look, there is something in the center.

#They all give their attention to the center of the cave. There seems to be an opening that will lead to the underground#

Echo: I think we may as well see what is down there.

Sunya: Agreed.

Yuufa: I am scared.

Echo: Don't be. We are all together.

Angiro(excited): Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

#Angiro starts to run off#

Echo: Again he goes too fast!

Yuufa: Angiro wait...

Suya: Gah it's always him...he better not lead us into trouble this time.

Lauste: Ho! Wait for me!

#They all quicken their pace and try to race to the opening. The cave makes roaring noise and the lava below shoot flame jets occasionally.#

-Fade-

My my are they all excited! What will they see in the magma underground? Stay tuned.


End file.
